


Unlikely Siblings

by sparrowwalker



Category: Brothers Conflict
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Humour, Katie is crazy, Randomness, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowwalker/pseuds/sparrowwalker
Summary: Katie Walker's father decides to marry a woman with thirteen sons. What could go wrong?Features a slightly realistic Main Character that has so much feelings she doesn't know what to do with it.
Relationships: Asahina Azusa (Brothers Conflict)/Original Female Character(s), Asahina Fuuto/Original Character(s), Asahina Hikaru (Brothers Conflict)/Original Character(s), Asahina Iori/Original Character(s), Asahina Kaname/Original Character(s), Asahina Louis/Original Character(s), Asahina Masaomi/Original Female Character(s), Asahina Natsume/Original Character(s), Asahina Subaru/Original Character(s), Asahina Tsubaki/Original Character(s), Asahina Ukyou/Original Female Character(s), Asahina Yuusuke/Original Character(s), Everyone/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. Introduction

Katie Walker was not surprised when her adoptive father broke the news to her; that he’d fallen in love with some woman, and that he intended to propose. He had hugged her and apologized profusely for finding another woman who he loved, to which she simply slapped the daughter-con's back and told him that she wanted to meet this woman who’s the best sex he’s ever had.

After blushing, screaming and demanding as to how she knew, he arranged for the three of them to meet for brunch, and she has to say, she’s not just on board for this couple to happen, she is most definitely the Captain of the ship. Few days later, she said yes, of course. Mist is practically the best man ever.   
  
However, what she doesn’t expect is that she has to move in with her sons, and there are 13 of them to be exact. It was very hard for her not to not spit her drink in Miwa-san’s face. 

Like damn this chick must have lots of experience, it’s no wonder that she’s pretty much the best sex her father has ever had. Hell, she understands that this woman was going be her new mother and all, but she can't help but be curious about the woman's ability.  
  
Here she is, in a train, waiting for her stop. All her luggage is already being sent by the moving truck, so all she needs to move is her shiny self, and her personal stuff like her phone and purse. Mist already warned her about her new step brothers and how they are men and men can never be trusted. And, obviously, Juli reacted.   
  
“Katie, you have to keep your guard up against those wolves. There are a total of 13 after all” he hisses, and she just deadpans at his enthusiasm.

Honestly, when this squirrel first began talking to her, she frankly thought it was true; that she really is demented and crazy. He told her that it wasn’t that she was mental; she was in fact smarter than everyone else around, and her ego decided to accept that answer.

“What is Mist and that new mother of yours thinking? Letting you live in a place with wolves, while living separately themselves”

Although she never told Mist, she actually doesn’t like this setting. Katie understands that as a newly married couple, they need time with each other… but obviously she feels insecure without him. And the fact that she has to live with her new brothers just because she is still a minor?

She’s uncomfortable, but she can’t tell him that. He sacrificed too much for her all these years. It’s finally time that she pays back that debt and let him have his happiness for a change.

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you!” Juli reassures.  
  
She can’t help but smile in amusement, “and how exactly is a tiny squirrel like you planning to protect a full grown woman, like me?”   
  
“Full grown?! Woman?! You?!” he laughs, “Katie-chan, you’re just a teenager!” an announcement echoes, and she recognizes her stop. She decides to leave Juli behind while he gloats. Sadly, he realizes that she’s walking off without him, and is chasing after her, blabbing about how it’s bad manners to walk away from a conversation. The squirrel climbs up a tree and jumps down onto her shoulder, “how could you do that to me, Katie-chan! That’s just cruel! I could’ve gotten lost”   
  
“These people that I’ll be staying with are gonna be my new siblings, if they do something, I’ll sue!” or pull a John Cena on them, whichever comes first.   
  
He huffs, “Even if they are siblings, the fact that they are wolves does not change! However, as long as I am here, I won’t let them lay a hand on you”   
  
“Whatever floats your boat,” She walks by a few garage doors that are colorfully splattered with paint. Grinning, she traces the patterns with her finger and hums a joyful tune. This neighborhood seems nice, hopefully her new home will be just as welcoming. She marches forward, placing Juli on her head. As she balances him, playfully ignoring his yelps of protest, she brings up the address on the paper to her face since she can’t look down. She bites her lip, thinking that it should be around here, “I think we’ll be there soon”   
  
“Yes! Onwards, to the battlefield!” Juli cheers.

As they walk on, she spots the moving truck, and the workers closing the doors, and heading off. Behind the truck, watching them go, are two figures. One young man is dressed in a lime buttoned shirt, and the other is a child. She lifts her hand up and calls out to them, waving, and they turn with smiles, waving back. Although she can’t see Juli, she has no doubt that the squirrel is scowling at them in suspicion.   
  
As she approaches them, she bows, surprisingly not dropping the squirrel on her head, and gives them a smile, “Hello! I assume that you two are my new siblings?”

The taller man nods, “Indeed, we are. You must be Katie,” oh, yay, they know her, “I’m Masaomi Asahina, the eldest,” he then places a hand on the young boy’s head as a sign of affection, “and this is Wataru, the youngest” 

“Hello, onee-chan!” he greets with the cutest voice ever with the most lovely eyes in the whole entire--

“This is Juli, my pet squirrel who is no longer the owner of the title ‘cutest eyes in the world’,” she bends down, patting his shoulder lightly, “congrats, Wataru, you’re the new champion” He cheers with his arms raised and runs around in circles, shouting ‘Yay’ repetitively, and Masaomi gives her a small laugh. She steps closer to her eldest brother and whispers, “is he always like this?”

He snickers, “He found a Toblerone” they share a smile before he coaxes Wataru to dial it down so that they could bring her inside, “welcome to the Sunrise Residence” Juli and her both awe at the stupendous apartment complex, “we’ve already had all your stuff carried up to your room”  
  
“Yeah! You have a lot of stuff, new onee-chan!” Wataru adds and she reminds herself that he’s pure; no ill intention behind such honesty. But seriously, she remembers packing light, she bets Mist must have added some other new things to the list, to which she mentally facepalms at his unnecessary concern.

“Wataru, you shouldn’t say that, it’ll make you sound insensitive” Masaomi lightly scolds, and Wataru apologizes. She just waves it off and says that it’s no biggie. 

“You guys sure have a big place for yourselves. But I guess it’s expected when you have 13 members of the family under one roof, aye?” 

“Actually, only 11 of us stay here, 2 others stay elsewhere” well 11 is still a handful, “I’ll introduce you to the rest later when you’re settled in”

The two proceed to smile at her with such radiance and purity that Katie is convinced that she is dead, floating around in some form of purgatory and that these two angels are here to send her off to whatever final destination awaits her.

“These two seem harmless, we may proceed” Juli announces, but honestly it’s not like she is waiting for his approval. 

The two bring her into the place, and damn, it is fine. Not only is it huge, it’s just awesome. After checking out her room, she feeds Juli a snack and decides to look around, for some humans and maybe an Olympic sized swimming pool. Luckily, the squirrel doesn’t even notice that she is gone since he is too busy munching on that nut and muttering on about wolves and… stuff. She needs some alone time, that rodent is always so noisy and pestering on and on about how she should give up on believing in any forms of intercourse and exchanging of fluids, and that she becomes a nun, or something. 

She manages to sneak off, finding herself in front of an elevator that dings, doors sliding open and she blinks, not expecting company so soon. “Uh… hi” the blonde smiles rather flirtatiously back and the other looks a little spooked to find a girl in his place of residence. They move to make space for her in the lift.  
  
“What a delight it is to find such an attractive young woman in our home, Suba-chan” the blonde purrs into her ear to which her brain alerts ‘proximity alert!’ and ‘stranger danger!’ so she chooses to move 2 steps closer to the other brother; Suba-chan. 

She makes a mental note to ask Masaomi if flirting among siblings is normal.

“Oh, did I scare you, imouto-chan?”   
  
She grins sheepishly. “Please don’t step inside my personal bubble without permission, it alerts my 7th sense”   
  
He continues to smile. “Well, alright then. I’m Kaname, the third son, and this is Subaru” he gestures to Suba-chan. The latter tilts his head, acknowledging her but refusing to make eye contact. She supposes he’s shy.   
  
“I’m Katie. It’s nice to know I have so many good looking humans in my new family. Where are we headed?”   
  
Subaru pulls up the plastic bags in his hands, “kitchen” to which she whistles and grabs a few bags without permission. She takes note of Subaru’s reddening cheeks when her fingers brush his. Her first day as a younger sister and she’s already making her elder brother blush. She assumes that it’s a good thing. _  
_   
“This elevator needs elevator music” she comments aloud.   
  
Kaname smiles, “Do you have any suggestions?”   
  
“Well, Rainbow Man by Earl Klugh is definitely the kind of music you want for the elevator, but I’m a John Mayer fan, so New Light is beyond words” her eyes twinkle.   
  
Subaru looks mildly amused, eyebrows raising at her answer, but otherwise he doesn’t say anything. Kaname nods just as they reach their floor, “you’re a classy lady, imouto-chan”   
  
She shrugs, “what can I say, Kaname-san. I grew up with an amazing man as a father” they exit the lift just as he caresses her head. 

“Onii-chan’s good too, Katie-chan” 

Subaru takes the lead, quiet and reserved as ever as Kaname and her exchange small talk on the way to the kitchen. He’s a monk that works in a Buddhist temple, and she tells him about school, when Subaru adds, “Oh, Yusuke goes to that school too”  
  
“Yusuke?” She echoes, puzzled. He sounds familiar, but at the same time she doesn’t really care.   
  
“Our cute otouto,” Kaname explains just as they reach the kitchen with a blonde spectacled man at the counter, “he’s your age”   
  
She beams, “OMG really?” she almost shrieks, “I can’t wait to meet him!” she verbally squeals, “And what do you do, Subaru-san?” She nabs Kaname’s bags, and brings them to the fridge with Subaru.

“Subaru’s fine, I’m currently in my first year at Meiji University,” he tells her as they unload the groceries on the counter, “this is Ukyo, the second son, and he’s a lawyer” Subaru introduces them, “Ukyo, this is Katie,”  
  
Ukyo gives her a warm smile, and she almost dies because wow, is everyone in this family hot? “Welcome to the Sunrise Residence. As Subaru said, my name is Ukyo,” to which she gapes.   
  
“This family sure is fancy. We’ve got a doctor, a lawyer, a hot college kid,” Subaru blushes uncomfortably, “the cutest kid ever, and a religious hunk!”   
  
“You’re too kind” Kaname winks as he watches them converse on the other side of the counter, “and if you think that’s amazing, we’ve got a younger brother who’s a singer too”   
  
She spins almost instantaneously, “Tell me more, oh dear brother of mine” she inches closer to the blonde.   
  
“Fuuto Asakura, ever heard of him?”, lol who? “Well, come on, then, I’ll show you on the TV”   
  
Subaru rolls his eyes in annoyance. “At least help us keep the stuff first” she nods in agreement as they squint their eyes at Kaname. The blonde chuckles and makes a quick getaway, saying that he needs to change his clothes. What a shame it is to know that that suit isn’t planning on staying on that man’s body for very long. _  
_   
“So, Walker-san, tell us a bit about yourself” Ukyo starts off as he arranges the pasta boxes in the top shelf.   
  
“What is this, a job interview?” she jokes, “Katie is fine, Ukyo-san”, ooh-ing at the sight of pop-tarts and looks over to Subaru for guidance, “Subaru-sama, where might this kind padawan keep these powerful tarts of pop culture?”   
  
Subaru smiles at Ukyo’s dumbfounded expression. He then points over at the top shelf above the fridge that she knows is way too high for her to reach.   
  
“Oh, lovely brother of mine who is so very tall and perfect for the sport of ball basketing, might you aid this poor soul in placing these tarts of pop--” he takes the boxes and places them in there with no sweat, “--thank you, handsome brother of mine”   
  
“That’s a very interesting slang, Katie-san” Ukyo comments and she snickers.   
  
“Thanks for wording it out nicely, Ukyo-san” she smiles.

"You can call me Ukyo-nii-san if you want"

"Then, Ukyo-nii-san, why do we put the pop tarts all the way up there, anyway?  
  
“To keep Wataru from going hyper” Subaru proceeds to open the cabinet, “go ahead take a look” and what awaits behind those doors is what she believes to be—   
  
“I-Is that what paradise looks like?” she gasps, drooling with no shame, “it takes literally all of my willpower to stop myself from bursting into tears,” her eyes sting at the beauty, “how is such a miracle possible?” 

“You don’t seem very familiar with candy for someone who was born in a rich family, Katie-san” Ukyo notes, deadpanning at her overreaction.

“I didn’t want to trouble Mist, so I tried my best to not get any diseases or cavities, so candies are a real luxury to me since I consume them in very small amounts, and even that is rare” she explains, to which she gasps in sudden realization and she turns to Subaru, “b-but now that I live with you guys, and I’m almost an adult, I can eat as many candies and not get cavities, right?!”   
  
“Adults can still get cavities,” Ukyo deadpans, “but if you floss and brush often I’m sure there’s no problem”

“And exercise,” Subaru adds, “you don’t wanna get diabetes”

“It’s truly a treasure trove,” she sighs with her hands clasped together, “I can take as much as I like?”

“So long as you buy new ones to replace them, sure,” Ukyo shrugs, “Subaru, you best get changed, I’ll be starting dinner soon,”

“Ukyo-nii’s in charge of the kitchen, he’s basically the mother of the house since mom is so busy” she nods nonchalantly as Subaru closes the doors of the top shelf and awkwardly turns, “I’ll see you later, I guess” he then vacates the kitchen.

“I don’t think he likes me very much,” she visibly saddens.

Ukyo shakes his head, “that’s not the case at all. Forgive my brother, he’s simply a little shy with girls, you see?”

That explains why he’s so awkward around her. It’s normal for something like that. She guesses that it’s best that she tread carefully so that she doesn’t cause any trouble for her new family.

“That makes sense. It’s okay, I get it” She steps next to Ukyo, eyeing his long fingers, “I’d offer to help you cook, but I pretty much have zero experience in the cooking field” 

He chuckles, “really?”

She leans back against the counter, watching him work, “yeah… despite me being an only child and with Mist being busy and rarely at home, one would expect me to be some independent kid who knows how to do everything herself,” she shrugs, “but I don’t"

“I notice that you call your father by his name, why is that?” He looks up from the chopping board and glances at her.

“Yeah, well, I’m adopted, actually. Mist isn’t my real dad” she explains.

He nods, “I see” and chooses to leave it at that. After all, they’re only newly acquainted. He doesn’t know what’s a sensitive topic yet, so he changes the subject. “Well, I can teach you how to cook, if you’d like”

“Really?” she beams, “that’d be awesome, Ukyo-nii-san”

She looks up and she realizes Ukyo’s eyes are such a pretty shade of blue. They’re similar to Miwa-san’s, but somehow they are much brighter. His phone rings, and she lets go of him so that he can pick it up. It’s work, he tells her that he’s going to his room to check some papers. She just nods at him as he disappears at the stairs.

She huffs, finding herself bored again. She wishes Ukyo didn’t leave, but since it’s work she guesses there’s no choice. Should she go back to her room and have Juli entertain her? She doesn’t really want to listen to his whines and stuff, but it’s boring here without anyone around. She frowns, and decides to leave the kitchen. She sits on the couch, lying back and stares long and hard at the high ceiling. Will she ever get used to this view? To the softness of this sofa? Before she delves deep into her thoughts, she hears the elevator ding and she looks up. Two men enter the living room, talking casually. 

She stands up just as they come to notice her. They look pretty similar, so she guesses more new brothers of hers. The white-haired man waves at her. She goes over to them, "Oh, hello"

He grins and wraps his arms around her, and her eye twitches in discomfort as he whispers, “this is a ‘nice to meet you’ hug” Holy shit this family sure is intimate with all the touchy touchy and stuff _._ Should she kick him in the nuts? But he’s her brother, so wouldn't that be rude?

“Katie-chan!” she hears a shriek, looking up she sees an alarmed Juli. Oh dang, he’s probably gonna scold her for letting her guard down and stuff.

Just before he lands, the dark haired companion slams a fist onto his brother’s head, and he pulls away from her to whine about the pain. Juli misses and falls to the couch instead. She glances at him, but pays no mind when she sees him unharmed. The other brother looks over to her with a professional smile, and she assumes that this must happen often, “sorry about Tsubaki. I’m Azusa, please take care of me” the spectacled man says.

“That hurts, Azusa!” Tsubaki complains.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Katie”

“Yes, we know” Tsubaki slings an arm around Azusa’s neck and they both turn to face her with similar smiles, “don’t we look similar?” 

“We’re identical twins” well it’s no wonder they get along so well. 

She gasps, “twins?!” she inches closer, hands on their chins as she puts their heads next to each other, “wow! That’s amazing, I’ve never met twins in my entire life” she confesses, “is it like having a clone?”

“We’re actually very different individuals,” Azusa says. 

“Yeah, I’m fun, and he’s boring” Tsubaki jokes.

“I’m actually the one with self control” Azusa sighs. 

“Be on your guard when Tsubaki’s around, Katie” Ukyo is suddenly there, having pocketed his cell “Try to make sure Azusa’s around to stop him from doing anything catastrophic”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that, because catastrophic is a little exaggerated,” the playful one lets go of his brother and goes closer to his new younger sister, “nee, nee, Katie-chan! Which one of us do you think is more handsome?”

“Tsubaki!” Ukyo and Azusa both scold, but the brother just ignores them, eyes completely focused on the brunette.

“Kaname, of course!” she answers confidently, and the twins sweatdrop. Ukyo wants to hit the blonde buddhist with a frying pan. “Ooh! But Ukyo-nii-san’s eyes are this shade of blue that’s so pretty. It makes me think I’m staring at the ocean” she giggles and the second son blushes.

“Ohoh~ must be nice, Ukyo-nii” Tsubaki frowns, “our imouto-chan sure likes you”

As the lawyer coughs, trying to regain composure, the brunette frowns before sighing, “Nothing brings out the beauty of a man greater than formalwear! Maybe beachwear too, but where’s the elegance in that?!” she then approaches Ukyo, “Have you ever thanked your mother for her wonderful genes? Every single one of you is gorgeous thanks to her fantastic DNA!”

“I think you’re forgetting our fathers, Katie” Azusa sweat drops.

She shakes her head, “nonsense! You only have him to thank for all the bad stuff like tardiness and being insensitive!”

“Who told you all this, Katie-chan?” Tsubaki asks. 

“My homeroom teacher!” she answers proudly.

“Is she divorced?” Azusa smiles knowingly.

She gasps, “Oh My gosh! How did you know?!”

Somehow because of that, Tsubaki pounces on her again with another bear hug and she yelps.

“Tsuba-nii! What are you doing to a girl in the living room?”


	2. Best Friends Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie Walker's father decides to marry a woman with thirteen sons. What could go wrong?
> 
> Features a slightly realistic Main Character that has so much feelings she doesn't know what to do with it.

Yusuke’s social life literally dies the moment he spots his classmate, Katie Walker, in the arms of his brother, Tsubaki, who is known to be a notorious lady killer, one day when he gets home from school. Not to mention, that girl happens to be his crush, someone he has longed for half a year, so far, but he is always watching her. And now he finds her in his home?

“You!” he freezes in shock, _no it can’t possibly be,_ he sprints down the stairs and bolts right in front of her face. Yup, green emerald eyes, dark brown locks, yup, he’s screwed, “w-why?”

Just when he thinks things couldn’t possibly get worse, “sorry do I know you?”

His will to live just decides to vacate the earth, and for some reason he finds his face on the floor along with his body, and he hears his brother laughing in the background. The girl of his dreams asks if he’s going to be okay. Yup, everything is going terribly wrong, and maybe it’s fine. He decides to ignore everything and pray that God will accept his corpse now.

“Tsubaki, I’m sure I told you to inform Yusuke of this…” Ukyo scolds, and the latter just continues to laugh harder at his younger brother’s suffering. 

Katie shakes her head, “you clearly gave the job to the wrong person” and Azusa just nods, believing that their new sister is already understanding the idiocy of their family, “oh~ so this is Yusuke, the one who goes to my school, aye?” Yusuke felt a brick drop on his head. He wants to scream, god damn it, the girl he likes doesn’t even know he exists? 

“I think you guys are in the same class” Ukyo smiles uneasily, and that just makes Tsubaki laugh even harder, now on the floor as he rolls around at his brother’s misfortune.

Katie sweatdrops, “oh, sorry” it’s like she doesn’t even mean it! Well, of course she doesn’t need to apologize, it’s not like it’s her fault that Yusuke lacks a presence in her life. He should have approached her, made a move on her or something. God, he’s pathetic. He feels her touch his hair, and he reddens before getting up, standing upright.

“Hey there, brother!” She extends a hand to shake.

“I’ll never accept this!” he states straight away, glad that he actually makes that clear with her. It’s good to be direct, she needs to be aware that he has no plans to play sibling with her. He intends to be her boyfriend, not her brother!

But it quickly backfires.

“Hello darkness my friend…” she pokes her index fingers together as she shrinks into a dark abyss.

“What’s she doing?” Tsubaki asks.  
  
“Ah, memes” Azusa nods, as if understanding.

And just when she gets to the second verse he relents, “fine, fine, I guess I can accept you into our family” but not as his sister, he mentally adds.

“Red lipstick in my white Valentino bag!” she squeals before lunging at him with a warm embrace, arms wrapping around his torso, and Yusuke is sure he has passed away and gone to heaven.

“Don’t worry, Yusuke! Being siblings and classmates is gonna be beyond awesome! We’ll spend so much time with each other! Like walking to school”

He blushes, imagining their romantic daily walks, hand in hand, and in the train he would pull her towards him, protecting her from the dangerous predators of a crowded train, he almost smiles lecherously, what a beautiful sight.

_“Yusuke… you’re so close to me… I can hear your heartbeat” she whispers, eyes longing as she looks up at him with love._

_“You should know that my heart only beats for you, Katie, you make me feel this way…” he leans down to capture her lips._

_“Oh, Yusuke…”_

“We’ll eat lunches with each other at school,” he sees them alone on the roof, her feeding him, and he pushes away the chopsticks, asking her to feed him with her lips instead…

_“That’s so embarrassing, Yusuke!” she cries with flushing cheeks._

_He smirks, leaning over her, “but don’t you love me, Katie?”_

“We’ll even do homework together,” his fantasies lead him to his bedroom where they cuddle with each other, sitting on the floor by the table as they finish their English homework.

_“That’s not right, Yusuke! You have to do it again” she points at a sentence, “are you sure you’re not doing it wrong on purpose?” she pouts and he laughs, pecking her cheeks._

_“You’re so cute, Katie” he snickers before pressing his lips against hers, ignoring her mewls of protests._

“You look pretty happy there, otouto” Yusuke breaks out of the dream when Tsubaki grins knowingly at him. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Azusa joins in to tease him. 

“You two--!” he grits his teeth, ready to pounce on them when he realizes that Katie’s hold on him hasn’t loosened one bit. He looks down and finds her eyes twinkling, and he almost thinks that she’s fallen for him, maybe just maybe. 

“We’ll be the dynamic duo, Yusuke!” she grins, “together, forever!”

“Till death do us part” he adds, mesmerized by her beauty, glancing down at her adorably pink lips. 

“Yes!” she sighs happily, “the unstoppable BFFs for life!”

_CRACK_

“Did you hear something, Azusa?”

“Yes, I believe it was Yusuke’s heart, breaking” 

“You really are my twin, Azusa”

Yusuke’s face is extremely pale, and his new best friend forever yelps in worry, chiding over his health and carries him to the couch for rest with ease. The red haired boy is sure that he is ready for the grim reaper to take him. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Katie asks Tsubaki with worrying eyes.

He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her close to him, “not to worry, my dear imouto”

Azusa steps next to her, hand gripping her shoulder, “he is merely facing the first few stages of a friendzone” 

“For life!” 

“Yeah, that’s a lot worse”

Ukyo suggests that they leave Yusuke to recover, and move to the sofa to socialize. The blonde man tells Katie that he can handle tonight’s dinner by himself, and that she should get to know her two other brothers, Tsubaki and Azusa while he prepares the food. Before she can insist that she is capable of assisting him, the older twin attacks with yet another hug from behind, and she gives up, promising that she’ll help him tomorrow.

“So what do you guys do?” she asks, ignoring the subtle touches he makes to her hair. 

Azusa kicks Tsubaki as Juli just shrieks uselessly, and he lets go immediately, “We’re voice actors” Azusa answers, “so if you hear something that sounds weird from us, we’re probably just doing a read over of our scripts”, and her eyes sparkle in anticipation.

“Well, it’s no wonder your voice sounds so familiar!” she squeals, scooting closer to him, “you’ve done some of my favorite characters, and to meet you in real life!” Katie shakes his hand, “It truly is an honor, sir!”

Tsubaki laughs, “What a refreshing reaction! We’d usually get attacked with ‘I love yous’ and ‘marry me, Tsubaki-sama!’, but you seem pretty relaxed, imouto-chan” 

She smirks, “What can I say? I’m special” 

“Ara ara, it seems Katie-chan’s really getting to know everyone in the family” she looks up to see Kaname stepping down the stairs, wearing traditional Japanese clothing with a purple sash with gold patterns. Juli hisses at him, unafraid to show him hostility.

“Stay away from him, Katie-chan! He’s super popular with the ladies, and I bet he’s just waiting to get touchy-touchy with you!” he warns, and she rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever” she disregards whatever the squirrel says and watches the man descend from the stairs. When he’s finally on the same level as them, he approaches with his usual smile. 

“I hope you didn’t miss me much while I was gone” he teases her, sitting down next to Azusa.

She chuckles, “honestly speaking, I was kinda sad that the suit you had on wasn’t going to stay for a while longer. You looked great in that, Kaname-nii” she tells him, eyes completely serious. Tsubaki rolls his eyes at Kaname’s smug grin. “But when you came down in _that._ I was just like, looking up to God and saying, ‘huh, well done!’, I mean, wow!” The three brothers laugh. “Drop dead gorgeous, Kaname-nii!” she proceeds to compliment, giving him a thumbs up.

“Your compliments make you sound like an old person,” Tsubaki adds, cackling like a child. 

She shrugs, “Seriously, Tsubaki-nii, can I call you that? Look at him!” she gestures to the blonde deity-like human next to Azusa. “He’s like a walking miracle!”

“Call me onii-chan, please!” he clasps both hands together, begging with sparkly eyes. 

“Closet pervert!” Azusa coughs into his fist. 

“Ooh, Azu-chan, you okay? You sound awful” Kaname pretends to rub his younger brother’s back to soothe his fake coughs as Tsubaki scowls. 

“Can you blame me? I finally have a younger sister!” he elaborates. “I’ve been wanting a little sister for years! Years, I say! But for some reason Mom keeps getting boys and boys and boys! Finally we have some feminine touch in this family! I can finally be an open and proud siscon. And she’ll be the one person that can brighten any rainy day! Someone who can look up to me! When she’s in trouble, she’ll look for me and say ‘Onii-chan, help me!’ with the cutest voice! And when she gets scared at night, she’ll sneak into my room and climb into my--” before much damage can be done, Azusa flings himself at Tsubaki and the momentum sends both of them off the couch, now behind the furniture as they wrestle. And somehow Juli gets into the action, screaming at the silver haired man in much vigor.

Katie wants to look at them, but as she turns her head, Kaname’s fingers cup her chin, holding her gaze to his. “I think it best you leave them to it”

“Siblings sure get along, huh?” she asks with admiring eyes. “Are we allowed to do that with everyone in the family?” 

Kaname wants to laugh but instead he just returns her smile. He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him, decreasing the distance between them. 

“Welcome to the family, Katie-chan”

“Get away from her, you wolf!”

_SCRATCH_

“Wow! Even when you’re bleeding you still look handsome as hell!”


	3. I want to be one with plantlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie Walker's father decides to marry a woman with thirteen sons. What could go wrong?
> 
> Features a slightly realistic Main Character that has so much feelings she doesn't know what to do with it.

“Subaru!” she throws herself in his arms. Subaru is not the type to embrace those who are of the opposite gender, but because she catches him off guard and that his mind acknowledges her as FRIENDLY, his arms unconsciously rise to accommodate her. She sniffs his shirt and he blushes, “I thought you said you went to change? Your clothes look the same!” 

It takes him a moment to calm his speeding pulse, but he manages to respond normally. “I keep a few identical sets of the same outfit. I just showered and changed since I was sweaty and stinky from basketball practice. And what’s up with the hugging?” He pushes her away a little, keeping her at arms' length. 

“Isn’t this normal for siblings?” she pouts  “Tsubaki hugged me just now, and he seems super touchy touchy with Azusa, so I assume that this is how siblings greet each other! I wanna get close with you, Subaru-nii!” she confidently tells him and he can’t help turn a darker shade of red when she calls him that. He's used to hearing Iori and Yusuke call him his title, but to hear a girl call him that is embarrassing. He knows that he needs to get used to it, but he can't help feeling bashful.

“That’s just Tsubaki” 

“Oh? But, they’re wrestling at the moment, and I asked Kaname if he wants to wrestle, you know, but he said no” she then backs up, bringing her fists up in and bends her knees in a defensive stance. She jumps back and forth, “Ready when you are, Subaru-nii!”

“What are you doing?” He deadpans. Does this girl really have no idea what siblings are supposed to be like?

“Come on at me! I may look all small and skinny but I can definitely kick ass!”

Subaru shakes his head, “siblings don’t do that, it’s not normal” 

And she obviously reacts with a loud “EH?!” then she points at her older twin brothers, “but it looks like they do it all the time! Why can’t we?! Can’t we make it  _ our _ thing too? I get that it won’t be all original, but I wanna have a brother like that too!”

Subaru sighs, steps forward and places two hands on her shoulders. He bends down like how he would with Wataru, his eyes about the same level as hers now, and he tells her 5 words that will save her from future misunderstandings, “Tsuba-nii is always the exception”

She makes an irritated noise before pushing him off her, “but it looks so fun!” she whines.

“I will say this again” he said with much patience that even he is surprised that he has a lot of it when it comes to her. The magic of having a little sister, he thinks. “Tsuba-nii is always the exception” She rolls her eyes at him and huffs, walking off, seemingly disappointed that her brother refuses to partake in the very vigorous activity known as wrestling. 

“We can do other sibling stuff, though,” he says, feeling a little bad when she sulks, but the sister is undeterred and continues to ignore him. “We can play basketball” she freezes, and soon enough he finds himself flung to the floor thanks to the momentum of her throwing herself at him with full force, literally kicking the wind out of him. She proceeds to squeal in excitement, inserting ‘Subaru-senpai!’ and ‘you’re so cool!’ here and there, the older boy turns redder and redder by the second and steam begins to come out of his ears.

Watching them from the couch is Kaname, who just smiles. His younger siblings sure are youthful, it’s so adorable, he thinks. Having a younger sister will surely toughen up Subaru’s immunity towards girls, and make a permanent change on their family. 

It’ll be fun, he is sure of it. 

“Wow, it sure has gotten lively here” Masaomi comments from above. Subaru and Katie are in an extremely scandalous position, but she looks ecstatic being on top of him. She happily says something to him, and the older boy just nods, face dangerously scarlet. Tsubaki and Azusa are still all over each other, tugging each others’ hair like two girls. The third son looks content watching it all, and Masaomi shakes his head. 

“Kaname, do something for a change, won’t you?” He relents, knowing that his fun is over, and pulls the twins apart from each other. “Katie, I understand that you’re happy, but I’m afraid Subaru looks rather red, and not in the healthy kind of way”

She gets up immediately after glancing at his face, and fusses over his health. Subaru attempts to recover by breathing slowly. Once the air is calm and serene again, the family sits together at the couch once more. Katie, in the middle with Masaomi and Kaname by her sides. Next to Masaomi is Wataru, Azusa, and Tsubaki, whilst Kaname’s side has Subaru and a recently recovered Yusuke. 

“Are you okay, Yusuke?” Katie asks, looking over at him in worry.

Before the red-head can answer, Tsubaki chuckles, “He’s only partly fine, Katie-chan. If you want him to get better, you need to give him more love~” he wriggles in his seat to tease him, and sure enough, the younger brother’s bottled up anger comes rushing out. 

He stands, about to threaten him with a punch when Ukyo clears his throat, suddenly joining them. Yusuke tsks, putting his fist down. He places his decently shaped bottom on the cushion.

“Katie, I’d like you to meet another brother of ours, Iori” A dark gray haired boy emerges from Ukyo’s behind -not literally emerging from Ukyo’s backside, but one understands the picture- and makes eye contact with the brunette.

“Hello” he monotonously greets.

“Hi. I’m Katie” She takes a whiff and says “you smell nice” 

…

“I beg your pardon?”

“It’s not like you all smell bad, okay? It’s just, you guys smell okay, but when he entered the room just now, like damn,” she slips and realizes Masaomi shaking his head. Luckily his palms find themselves on Wataru’s ears in time, “oh, sorry, Wataru. Anyways, like wow, he has like this fragrance that just says ‘SMELL ME IF YOU DARE’ and I’m sorry but I dared, and wow, it’s so good and so worth it, like how do you smell like that?” she asks with twinkling eyes, “What’s your secret?”

As much as Ukyo didn’t want to admit this, he and the other brothers actually inched a bit closer to the brother, curious to hear his answer. It’s true, the man smelled better than all of them, even when he doesn’t use any products. However, none of them actually ask him, for some reason they keep forgetting to, although the topic has been discussed an exact dozen times within his absence. 

“I’m around flowers a lot, I suppose the smell just stuck” Somewhere, inside her heart, she quietly says ‘ew plants’, but she doesn’t voice her hate for green thanks to his next words which are, “I do some gardening here and there, it’s one of my hobbies and what I’m known best for in this anime”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“It’s what I’m known best for in this family” he repeats with a mysterious smile. 

Kaname smiles, “Everyone has a thing in this family, that’s like what they’re best known for. Suba-chan is the athlete, Masa-nii’s the doting doctor, Ukyo-nii’s the cooking lawyer, Tsuba-chan’s the closet pervert…”

“I’m not a closet pervert! I’m an open pervert, Azusa’s the closet pervert!”

“Tsubaki!”

“Wata-chan’s the cute one…”

“Yay!”

“Yu-chan’s the delinquent”

“Oi! I’m not a delinquent! Just because I look a little rough around the edges doesn’t mean I go around beating people up”

“Yeah, he’s more like the dumb one” Tsubaki chortles and Yusuke has to hold himself back from jumping on him because he just said that he doesn’t go around beating people up. Being called a hypocrite is not on his agenda. 

“We have more brothers, but I’d rather you meet them first before I reveal their special skills” Kaname smirks. 

“And Kaname’s the religious hunk!” Katie laughs, and the blonde just pokes her side causing her to yelp and back away. 

Ukyo is quick to react, “quit harassing our little sister! For once in your life can’t you act like a sane adult?!” and smacks his head with a newspaper. The third son just pouts.

“But everyone knows that’s no fun~” 

“Enough, enough” Masaomi softly says, and just like that everyone behaves. Katie whistles, impressed that it’s true that the eldest has got them all whipped, just like that. “Now, Katie” he acknowledges her with a bright smile, “how are you feeling? I’m sure it’s a little overwhelming, having this many siblings all of a sudden”

She nods, “well, I guess it’s because my mind hasn’t really processed the fact that you guys are my siblings. I’ve just accepted you as like, my housemates, for, I don’t know how long, and that I’ll be loving you till the end of time!”

“Oh my gosh!” Tsubaki squeals, “she is so cute! Can we keep her?!” he looks over to Masaomi who deadpans.

“She’s our sister not our pet. She’s staying with us already so we’re technically already keeping her”

Tsubaki screams ‘YES’ and lunges forward to hug her, and Katie voices how glad she is to have Azusa in her life. The spectacled man just smiles at her, holding back his twin by the back of his collar.

“Quit harassing our sister, you pervert!” Ukyo whacked Kaname with a pan and the latter just winces in pain. 

“But I didn’t even do anything!” he cries.

The latter just glares, “Don’t act all innocent, I see what’s in your mind, and it is a crime to do such a thing to your sister!” he turns to Katie with a completely different expression, a sweet smile gracing his lips. “Here’s a reminder for you, Katie dear” he points at the lowlife lying down on the floor, “stay away from this man and I can guarantee that you will remain a virgin by the time you’re a married woman”

“Whoa whoa whoa!” Masaomi covers Wataru’s ears to maintain his purity, Subaru is inflamed with embarrassment, Yusuke coughs hackingly, Tsubaki and Azusa just shake their head, whilst Iori smiles thinking about how amusing the whole scenario is.

“I have a few questions!” the brunette raises her hand. As she takes out a notepad as Masaomi tells the brothers to sit down at the couch to answer her question, “okay, first question, how old are all of you again? I forgot”

“I guess I’ll start since I’m the eldest” Masaomi grins.

“He always gets to start first. He thinks just because he’s the eldest he’s entitled or something” Tsubaki whispers into Subaru’s ear and the oldest brother wants to glare but scowls instead.

“I’m Masaomi Asahina and I’m 31~ I’m also a pediatrician” 

“I already knew about your name and occupation tho” she mumbles.

“I’ll take care of you when you get sick, so you can rely on me. Don’t hesitate to tell us when you feel unwell” he gives her a dazzling smile and the girl’s eyeballs melt.

“I’m Ukyo Asahina, I’m 29 and a lawyer. If you feel upset, I’ll cook a great meal for you to put a smile on your face.” The younger siblings ‘aww’ at how loving he is. “If anything troublesome happens, I’ll take care of it for you in court” he gives her a thumbs up and she stiffly nods.

“Do I have to pay?” she questions suspiciously.

“Of course not. You’re family” Ukyo smiles.

“But I had to pay!” Kaname cries out, finding it unfair.

He turns his head with a solid glare, “It was free for the first 3, but I believe it’s only FAIR that I get paid for the next 7” at this, Katie wonders exactly what went down for Kaname in court. Clearly, he’s not someone to be underestimated. But still, he’s crazy hot, so it can’t be too bad. 

Kaname sweat-drops, “I’m Kaname Asahina. I may look very young but I’m actually 27” he winks, “if you feel lonely or cold, you’re welcome to find me for a nice warm snuggle” 

Before Ukyo can miraculously take a pan out of his suit pocket, the brunette glomps him for a good 2 seconds before letting go and sitting back on the couch. She looks over to Ukyo and gives him a thumbs up, “don’t worry, Ukyo-nii! I’ll make sure I’ll touch him for only 2 seconds! The 2 second rule is imminent!”   


“Would you like me to write it down to make it official for you, Katie-dear?” Ukyo pushes his glasses back on his nose, lawyer-mode activating almost immediately.

“Ah, maybe later”

“Our younger brothers, the fourth and eighth, aren't here right now, but once you meet Hikaru I’m sure you’ll be surprised” Kaname chuckles.

“Oh, yeah, Hika-nii’s a real surprise, he is” Tsubaki adds with a knowing smile, “I’m Tsubaki Asahina and this is Azusa Asahina, and we’re both 24 year old voice actors! We can say all the lines you want to hear, Katie-chan! We’ll perform just for you” he blows her a flying kiss to which Juli shrieks in anger.  _ Oh, yeah, he’s here. Totally forgot about him since he’s been so quiet. _

“If you need money or have any problems with school, you can come to me and vent out your stress and worries. I’ll be here for you if you need me” Azusa smiles ever so sweetly.

“I don’t think I’ll be needing money, but I’m glad I have someone I can express my worries about life to. And may I just say, I have crippling depression! So much anxiety and stress when it comes to friends and life!"

“It’s okay, we’ll go through all the problems you have. I’ll make sure that you’ll feel better and have a happy and meaningful experience in your adolescence” Azusa assures, patting her on the shoulder.

_ I wish I had someone like Azusa during my adolescence…  _ the brothers drearily think. 

“Also, we actually have another brother. We’re triplets, actually” Azusa explains and she just gawks, thinking ‘another one?!’

“You’ll meet him soon enough” Tsubaki grins. 

“Is he like Tsubaki?” Katie asks, a bit cautious when she sees Subaru a more uncomfortable than usual.

“Nah, he’s a pretty serious guy” Yusuke shakes his head, “rest assured he’s nothing like Tsubaki” 

“Yeah, I’m just that unique, I guess” he flips his hair back, to which she bites back a laugh. Indeed, her new family is cute.

“Well, you already know who I am and what I do. I go to Meiji University, and I’ll be 20 soon. I’m on the basketball team” he grunts, “you’re welcome to join me on my jogs. Carrying heavy stuff, and um, accompanying you to buy groceries” he rubs his neck awkwardly, “I can help you with that” now he feels a little embarrassed.  Like, are these things really things he has to say and spell out loud?

“Subaru-nii is such a considerate guy!” Wataru claps his hands, the other brothers nodding in pride. And Masaomi wants to cry.  _ My little brothers are growing up so fast…  _ He internally wails but on the outside he just gives him a look of approval.

Katie just responds with yet another glomp, which brings out a blush from him and she lets go immediately, giggling at his flustered appearance. The older boy proceeds to reprimand her and she just continues to laugh. 

“I’m Iori” the grey haired boy raises a hand, as if in a classroom. “I will teach you how to be one with plant life” Katie internally cringes at the word ‘plant’. “I can also help you study if you need help with anything. I’m 18, and I go to a private school”

“He’s also a model” Tsubaki whispers into her ear, and she ooh-s. 

“Yeah, I got a tutor!” she cheers, “I’ll be in your care, Iori-nii! Can I call you that?”

He nods. “I will also teach you the many ways we can care for our green friends” 

Katie scowls at that, but replies a hesitant “okay” anyway. She doesn’t want to be rude. Even if she hates plants, she will  **try** to be supportive of her brother. 

“Hey! Hey! Don’t forget to help me study too, Iori-nii” Yusuke sends a glare his way.  _ Don’t think I don’t see what you’re doing. _

He’s clearly trying to steal his fantasy. 

“Yay! We’re study buddies, Yusuke!” the girl claps. Yusuke grins at Iori who is clueless to his brother’s competitiveness. “You don’t need to introduce yourself, Yusuke. I know who you are and how old you are already”

“Yeah! But as your, um” he doesn’t want to say  _ brother,  _ "f amily member, I’ll always be there for you. I’ll walk with you to school, eating lunch and studying, I'll do that with you, walk you home, hang out with you after school. I’ll even protect you from bullies, or any troublesome teachers, or any of these guys!” he points at his brothers, but he mainly focuses on Tsubaki and Kaname. “You can come to me if you have troubles, Katie!”

“What a rip-off of Azusa’s speech” Tsubaki rolls his eyes.

“Shut up, you--” “--Yusuke!” Ukyo scolds, and Masaomi’s hands are about to cover Wataru’s ears but finds the brunette’s hands already on them. The two brown-haired individuals smile at each other. 

“I’m Wataru and I’m 10. If you’re bored, you can find me! We can play with toys in my room and watch TV! We can also play games like hide and seek!” Katie smiles, and hugs him tightly. 

“We also have another brother, Fuuto Asakura” Kaname turns the TV on, and the screen comes alive with a boy singing joyfully on the stage. 

“Is this live?” she asks, gawking as Kaname nods. “Wait so his real name is Fuuto Asahina? Does that mean he’s like Hannah Montana?” Yusuke can see that something comes alive in her eyes, and the redhead is aware of how much the girl admires the blonde singer. Hence, it’s painful for him to break it to her that their younger brother is nothing more than shit. 

“He’s not like that” Yusuke sighs, “sorry to burst your bubble, Katie, but Fuuto sucks. He’s a narcissist and he’s rude” he rolls his eyes, “no respect for anyone and he’s super spoiled. He thinks he’s like a God”

“Maa~ Maa~” Kaname smiles, “He’s pubescent. Everyone’s like that when they’re hitting puberty”

“Masa-nii, what’s puberty?” Wataru innocently asks, and the doctor smiles in discomfort. The other siblings cover their mouths, holding back their laughter. 

“Good job, Wataru. Masa-nii’s one hundred percent, without a single ounce of doubt, the right person you should be asking that question to. You are a little genius, aren’t you?” Katie smiles, ruffling his hair. 

“I may be little now! But one day, I’ll be big and strong, like a superhero” 

_ Puberty comes first, though  _ the rest think as he flexes his non-existent muscles. 

“I’ll be big enough and handsome enough at the time, but Masa-nii’s taught me to seize the moment!” she nods, loving his optimism. 

What she doesn’t expect is for him to step off the couch, get on one knee right in front of her and pull out a flower ring. 

“Katie-nee-chan, you’re by far the prettiest lady I have ever seen. Will you marry me when I’m old enough?” 

Iori compliments Wataru for his choice of flower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A proposal? Nani?!  
> Stay tuned for more family fun!  
> Do leave a comment and some kudos! :D


	4. Marriage & Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie Walker's father decides to marry a woman with thirteen sons. What could go wrong?
> 
> Features a slightly realistic Main Character that has so much feelings she doesn't know what to do with it.

The thought of Yusuke losing the love of his life to Wataru of all people has never crossed his mind. 

Yet, now that it’s happening, he is on the brink of losing all self control and giving his younger brother a knuckle sandwich. 

“Um” 

Katie finds herself completely lost, like, what does she do in this situation? By the seriousness in his eyes, this young boy isn’t kidding. 

She looks at Masaomi who just shakes his head slowly at her with wide eyes, mouthing at her “no” but she can’t tell if he is telling her to say no, or “please don’t break my poor baby’s heart by saying no”. 

She looks to Tsubaki, who is crying at how hilarious the scene is, and he wants to laugh but Azusa’s firm grip on his mouth is keeping him from doing so. 

Yusuke looks constipated, Subaru and Kaname seem amused, Ukyo has pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, lawyer-mode activating and is already writing up a contract that shows their promise of marriage. Iori is complimenting Wataru’s delicate craftsmanship. 

What does she do in this kind of situation?

“You can’t marry her!” Yusuke barks out, any sign of constipation is now gone and he stands up. Before she can express any sign of gratitude to the redhead for saving her from this scenario, though, he continues, “because I’m the one who’s going to marry her!”

“Wow” is all the brunette can say as the brothers gasp at the drama unfolding.

Masaomi sighs in relief, looking over to Katie with a thumbs up but she’s still so confused. Wataru and Yusuke go into a full-out debate on who would be the better husband. 

“I would massage her feet everyday after she returns from work!” Wataru says.

Yusuke crossed his arms, unimpressed, “you would let her go to work? What an irresponsible husband. As her husband, I’d let her rest at home with our kids” 

Tsubaki and Azusa look over to Wataru for his comeback, “Well, as a man, I would never force my wife to stay at home. If my pretty new sister wants to work, I’ll let her. As a husband, I would never let all her talents and passion go to waste. I’d be supportive of my wife, and take care of everything for her. That’s how much I love her!” Azusa, Kaname, Ukyo and Subaru applaud at his argument. Yusuke sputters, not knowing what to say to that. 

“Silly brothers, everyone knows siblings can’t marry each other!” Tsubaki laughs, and just like that, the debate is over, with no clear winner. 

“Yes, it’s wrong” Iori adds, “unless you’re a plant then it’s fine”

“Iori, this is not the time for that” Subaru facepalms.

Juli sighs, “that was dangerous. I didn’t expect the young one to be so eager for marriage”

“He must’ve watched too much TV and expects that marriage is all sunshine and rainbows” Katie scowls, “he forgot about the horrors of promising your life to someone. When you meet someone prettier and the self consciousness kicks in” she shivers in disgust.

“Not a big fan of commitment, huh?” Masaomi asks and she just shakes her head.

“Not right now, no. I’m not interested in all that complicated stuff, I mean, I’m just a kid” she explains, squeezing her own cheeks to show off her baby fat “I ain’t mature enough for all that. I’m happy where I am and I just want things to stay this way”

“Katie, this is life, things will never stay the same, ever” Kaname smiles at her in pity and she sighs, admitting that she knows that things will never remain the same, but she wants to be optimistic and hope that only good and happy changes occur in their family. She then pouts in realization.

“I know I’m change, and I’m something new, but am I a good change?” she asks hesitantly. Subaru and Yusuke react aggressively, standing up and barking out an ‘OF COURSE’ and ‘STOP ASKING STUPID QUESTIONS’, while Kaname cuddles her side, Tsubaki appears behind the couch with arms around her neck and they call her adorable. Ukyo wants to scream bloody murder when Wataru takes hold of his pan and he rushes to the kitchen for a new weapon. Azusa, Masaomi and Wataru are smiling like radiant angels, and Iori is now outside the house, with his arms up in the air as he enjoys the oxygen that the plant-life creates for him. 

And just like that, Yusuke is on the floor with Tsubaki underneath him with a grey squirrel perched on Yusuke’s shoulder shrieking in disgust. Ukyo resorts to a kitchen knife hence when he comes back Kaname is gone, vanishing like the wind. Subaru goes outside to drag Iori, and a newly found Kaname, back inside. Azusa pats his sister’s head and tells her that she must learn to understand their family’s lunacy. 

“Tsuba-nii!” Yusuke growls and pulls back a fist, Masaomi holds onto the limb of the younger sibling.

“Now, now, Yusuke, relax. You know your brother is just very physical when it comes to displaying affection” Yusuke sighs and gets off his brother. 

Tsubaki smiles and stands up, dusting off his clothes, “thanks, Masa-nii”

Masaomi’s smile turns eery and he grasps his brother’s shoulder tightly, “Tsubaki,” he says slowly and Tsubaki pales, smile disappearing the moment Masaomi’s eyes glint sharply at him, “do try to exercise some self restraint. You wouldn’t want to scare off our dear little sister, would you?” Tsubaki shakes his head stiffly, and Masaomi lets go, the hostility in his expression disappearing as if it was never there, “that’s good” 

He sits back down, and Tsubaki joins his twin, taking note not to touch his sister. Azusa just gives him a look that says ‘I told you so’, and the twin rolls his eyes, huffing and looking elsewhere. Everyone is on the sofa again, and Katie continues with her questions. 

“Okay, while you guys were bonding,” that’s not the word for it, but alright, “I wrote down a summary of what you guys are offering me in this family. So if I have health problems, I go to Masa-nii. If I’m facing a stump in my life, I can go to Ukyo-nii, Azusa-nii, or Yusuke. If I got study problems, Yusuke and Iori-nii. If I’m feeling in need for some exercise or like there’s a boulder that needs carrying, Subaru-nii--” “-- uh that’s not what--” “--If I have financial problems, Azusa-nii. If I’m bored, Wataru. If I need to sue someone, Ukyo-nii. If I need entertainment, Tsubaki-nii and Azusa-nii. Okay, I think that’s all of them, right?” 

“You forgot about finding me if you want to further expand your knowledge on plant life” Iori adds and she cringes, pretending to write it down on the notepad. 

“And the warm snuggles~” Kaname surreptitiously winks at her and she shakes her head, smile playing on her lips. 

“2 second rule!” she reminds. Ukyo nods in approval, proud that despite her clear attraction to Kaname’s physical being, she is sensible and is able to suppress her hormones. That, and seeing Kaname’s defeated expression does wonders to Ukyo’s self esteem. 

“Do you have any other questions, Katie?” Masaomi asks. 

“Oh, yeah, is it normal for siblings to be intimate and flirt with each other? Like, get touchy touchy and stuff?”

At this, Ukyo, Yusuke and Juli take a glance at Kaname and Tsubaki who whistle, looking elsewhere. Subaru sighs, “We can hug and stuff, I guess. But there are gestures that are… inappropriate” 

“Like?” Katie presses on. 

He blushes and goes into flustered fit, “like the basic stuff! Geez, how can you not know this stuff?” steam blows out from his ears, and he continues to stutter out his worry for her naivety. 

“Like… butt touching?” she suggests, and looks down at her own backside and the brothers just facepalm, each of them personally concerned about her safety in the all-men house. Masaomi nods, confirming it, to which she retorts back, “but Tsubaki touched my butt just now when he was hugging me!” she points at the guilty party. Wataru poses as the scream on the bridge and gasps. 

“Oh, was that what it was?” he laughs, scratching his cheek awkwardly. He swears, he didn’t mean to but apparently that wasn’t a good enough excuse as Ukyo throws a spatula to his face. Yusuke’s right eye twitches, and Subaru’s blood pressure is higher than normal.

“You deserved that” Masaomi adds, shaking his head in disappointment. Azusa facepalms and questions why his twin is like this. Juli jumps onto Tsubaki, and Katie warns him not to damage his face, but it’s fine to attack the other body parts.  _ Like, you gotta know your priorities, sis.  _

Ukyo turns to Katie, “Alright, Katie, if anyone touches you anywhere on your body without your consent, you reserve the right to sue. I will most definitely be here to help you put them in jail” 

“Wait, wait! Now we can’t even touch her?” Yusuke stands up.

“Like at all?” Kaname pouts, “how am I supposed to snuggle with her?”

“No touchy-touchy!” Juli shrieks from behind the couch, “you wolves are nothing but scum!”

“Whoa, Juli!” Katie bellows, “that’s one harsh word! We do not speak of such a harsh word, not in this household, you hear me?”

Iori smiles, “look at you, day one and you’re already the boss”

She winks back at him, “what can I say, I’m amazing that way. You’ll never get a better sister than me, I can promise you” she then turns back to Ukyo, “Ukyo-nii, are you sure we can’t touch, at all? I like hugs! Subaru didn’t touch my butt when I hugged him, so I think it should be fine, right?”

Subaru sighs in relief, glad that he stayed clear of her ass so that no one’s on his. 

Yusuke groans out in agitation, “Wataru, cover your ears!” The brother does so immediately but pouts that he’s excluded. “Katie, listen, these guys can’t touch your butt, can’t touch your chest, can’t touch your waist, and most definitely can’t touch your legs, or your skin, well, other than your hands, I guess. If it’s an emergency, fine! If your heart rate speeds up it means they’re doing something bad to you!”

“Eh?!” Azusa looks over to him, that is clearly the wrong mindset.

“So holding hands is fine?” Kaname smiles, and Yusuke glares.

“Only if it’s necessary! If it’s not needed, don’t you dare try and touch her, Kana-nii!” Yusuke growls.

Iori looks unimpressed, “you’re oddly protective of our new sister, Yusuke. I hope that when you state all these rules, you understand that you, as well, are unable to touch her other than when it’s absolutely necessary”

He huffs, “well, of course. I’m safe, unlike you guys. You guys need to be reminded that she’s off limits!” 

“So hugs are okay?” she repeats. 

Kaname and Tsubaki nod vigorously, whilst the other brothers remain silent, thinking hard about the question. Ukyo clears his throat. 

“Those who think hugs with Katie are fine, raise your hand” to which Wataru, Kaname, Iori, Tsubaki, and Masaomi. “And those who think hugs are out of the question?” Yusuke, Subaru, Ukyo, Azusa and Juli raise their hands, but of course in Juli’s case he raises both paws and jumps. “It would seem that we’re at a tie”

“How can the squirrel count?!” Yusuke is outraged. 

“It’s not nice to discriminate, Yusuke” Iori scolds his younger brother with a smile.

“Well, I suppose we’ll have Katie decide” they all look over at the brunette. “So, what do you say?” 

She grins, winking at their anxious faces. “What do you say, cliffhanger?”

“No!” they responded, Yusuke and Juli shouting.

She laughs at their reply, “cliffhanger, then!” 

“Onto the next episode!” Iori claps his hands, breaking the fourth wall with much ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iori sure likes to break the fourth wall.  
> I wonder if hugs will be okay :(


	5. Not a Pervert

Katie smiles and announces “yeah, abolish that thang!” she stands up and does a little dance, “hugs for everyone!” The first person she jumps on is Yusuke, who melts and automatically regrets saying that she shouldn’t be touching any of them. Kaname laughs when Tsubaki joins in, glomping his two younger siblings. Wataru cheers and jumps on top of him and Yusuke is crushed underneath his crush, literally. Well, at least her breasts feel great. 

Ah, shit he’s going to hell.

Afterwards, the family has dinner with more light-hearted talks and laughs. Katie is grateful for this amazing family. They are all so warm and welcoming, she can’t help but smile and feel herself slowly but surely settling in with them all.

After dinner, she heads to her bedroom. Masaomi mentions that the bath in her room is currently under repair, so she gathers her toiletries and heads to the fifth floor. When she arrives, she sees that the light is on. 

“It’s Katie,” she says, knocking the door, “anyone in there?”

She hears something move inside, and a shadow appears by the door. It opens and reveals a shirtless Subaru in all his wet glory. The brunette glances at those abs for half a second, closes her eyes, thanks the Lord for allowing such an amazing delicacy to exist, and opens them again all within 3 seconds. 

“Are you okay?” he asks, seemingly not bothered by the fact that he’s literally naked in front of her save for the towel around his waist. Although his junk is hidden, she chooses to divert her gaze to the ceiling light inside, and boy it burns. Good, let her eyes burn for seeing such sinful things. 

Stupid religious side. 

Can’t she enjoy simple things anymore? 

Though, there is nothing simple about Subaru’s abdomen.

She swears that she isn’t a pervert, she’s a teenage girl with hormones.

One can’t really expect her to not react after seeing something like that.

“Yes, my eyeballs are melting, but I’m totally fine” she answers, eyes still liquefying, “you wouldn’t happen to want to close the door again, would you?”

It is then that Subaru realizes that he’s indecent to her eyes, reflexes kicking in and he moves behind the door. He apologizes in embarrassment, but for God’s sake, the door is nearly translucent and she can still see his toned back. It takes all of her willpower to not trace the lines on his back with her finger against the glass. 

Again, not a pervert.

After manually closing the door herself, she turns around, clutching her toiletries to her chest and grunts.

“I’ll wait over there. Go ahead and take your time” she announces and chuckles when he stutters a nervous reply to her. She waits behind the wall, shaking her head at how slow Subaru is. She doesn’t deny that it’s a trait she finds cute, though. 

“There is something I must tell you”

She blinks, and she feels as if the voice sounds rather familiar. 

“Haven’t we been together for a long time?”

It’s coming from downstairs, obviously, but she just can’t tell who it is; which is frankly understandable considering she’s only met them today. 

Katie decides to exercise caution; quietly tip-toeing as she searches for the source of the sound whilst the conversation is still going on. There, she spots two of her new brothers, Tsubaki and Azusa, sitting rather closely at the couch downstairs.

“My heart starts racing, and I can’t calm down. I also get irritated when you get along with other people” Tsubaki says. Oh, they must be rehearsing their lines or something. The air seems kinda off, like, seriously intimate. She confirms her suspicions when she spots a script on the table “I… am in love with you. Be mine” _What a world we live in, huh? I love Japan._ She lets out a rather bashful breath as her cheeks redden. 

Once again, she emphasizes that she is in fact **not** a pervert.

“What’s wrong?” she quickly wipes the drool off her mouth and turns to her left to find Subaru wearing a shirt - _aww I mean thank god now I can breathe_ \- with a towel around his neck, very fresh from his shower. She puts a finger at her lips, hushing him and urging him over with her other hand. He raises a brow and complies, standing next to her by the railing.

“I’m just watching them rehearse. I’ve never seen anything like this before in real life,” she smiles, “I’m a fan of their work, you know? Then, again, most of the anime community love them. Must be great to see this everyday” she awes quietly.

Subaru shrugs, rubbing the towel against his wet hair, “nah, you sorta get used to this. Plus, in this family I’m sure you saw there’s a lot of talent. I mean, Masa-nii’s not a big deal because he’s just a kid’s doctor” ouch, Subaru, ouch, “Ukyo-nii’s a big time attorney in his law firm. Kana-nii’s a major role in whatever he’s doing. I honestly don’t get his job,” there you have it folks, words of an own blood-related sibling, “then you got Hika-nii, he’s a writer and yeah, celebrity. Then you got these two, and,” he grimaces, “that other guy” Katie is curious as to why he reacts in such a way to the third of the triplets, but she figures she’ll find out in the future. There’s no need to rush things. They’ll gradually get closer, she’s sure. 

She grins ear to ear at him, “and what about you, Subaru?” eyebrows waggling at him in tease.

He awkwardly looks away, leaning against the railing, alerting the two below. He sheepishly rubs his neck, “nothing special about me, I guess”

“What’s this?” Tsubaki’s voice echoes from the stairs, and the two are joined by the twins who peer over curiously at them, “Subaru and imouto-chan getting cozy in the darkness, huh?”

“T-That’s not it!” Subaru responds, flustered for some reason, and he has to remind himself to calm down because he’s not the tsundere in this anime.

She laughs, turning to them. “It’s just a coincidence. I was just heading for a quick bath before bed, and Subaru here just finished his” she shows them her toiletry bag as proof, “then I kinda overhead you guys practicing. Sorry if I interrupted your work” 

“You weren’t interrupting at all” Azusa waves off.

“In fact, next time won’t you be my practice partner?” Tsubaki winks playfully at her. “I feel like I’ll get even more excited if I practice with you”

“Tsubaki…” Azusa begins, about to scold him. 

“As tempting as that sounds, I’m no good!” she pouts miserably but she wipes it off to give them a smile. “I’m happy where I am as a fan. You guys got this in the bag!” she raises a fist to show her support. 

Tsubaki steps forward to pat her head lovingly, “ah~ how nice to have such a cute younger sister” he coos. Her smile widens and leans her head further into his touch. 

Having siblings like this really isn’t so bad.

After her shower, she returns to the room to find Juli pacing on the bed in worry, and she wonders if this is bad time and perhaps she should come back later. “Those wolves sure are dangerous! Looks like I’ve really got to stick to you. If not, I don’t know what’ll happen to your chastity! Maybe you should start wearing a chastity ring” Juli suggests.

The brunette rolls her eyes, “you’re going overboard” and dumps her clothes to the floor. The squirrel shrieks and runs off. She just chuckles at his reaction. Honestly, she doesn’t care that he sees her naked, he’s just a squirrel, after all. At least, that’s what she’s convinced herself to believe. She pulls on her pajamas and jumps onto her bed, “Shut the lights, Juli!”

“Say please!”

“Goodnight, Juli!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juli is just a squirrel... right?


	6. Pistachio & Ponchos

The moment her eyes open, her brain processes that it is a new day, and she is in a new bed, in a new home. Kicking off the covers, alerting a certain squirrel, she grabs her stuff and prepares for school while singing a Migos song to which Juli screams blasphemy about how the song is about hoes and stuff, but she doesn’t care. 

Downstairs, Ukyo is in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches to the breakfast he made for his siblings. Yusuke is awake, earlier than usual, but only because he wants to walk to school with Katie, his new sister. He ignores the fact that they are now siblings, and looks at it in a positive light; they’ll be spending a lot of time together, and that will probably give him an opening. Maybe, just maybe, he could take advantage of this and at the end, they’ll be together.

_ Yeah, right, but fine, I’ll give it a shot. _

After changing, he bounds down the steps and holds back the urge to smile when he sees her there. She greets him good morning with a smile, but before he can reply, she is by Ukyo’s side, saying something about how terrific it is that she has a brother who cooks so well. Yusuke can’t believe what he is seeing; Ukyo-nii is actually flirting with her, and the most terrible thing of all is that she is flirting right back. He has a mini stroke when Ukyo steps closer to her. The red head literally sprints 2 steps and slides in between the two, his back to Katie as he smiles awkwardly at Ukyo, “breakfast ready yet?”

“It’s ready,” he replies normally and his eyes dart to her, “Katie dear, could you please serve 4 bowls of rice. Thank you, dear” why does he have to call her dear so many times?! They’re like newly-weds or something. 

Why is everyone trying to steal his fantasy?

The brunette slings an arm around Yusuke’s neck and pulls him to the rice cooker. He huffs when she takes a small bowl and starts filling it with rice, and he follows in suit. 

“Yusuke, listen to me, we’re going to be late for school” he glances at the clock on the wall.

“What are you talking about? We have time. I mean, if we leave right now we’ll be 30 minutes early. Don’t worry, I’ll teach you the best route to school from here, it only takes around 20 minutes including the time on the train”

By the time he is done explaining the way there, they are in the dining room setting the bowls of rice on the table. Subaru and Wataru are there at the table. It is then that Katie decides to push Yusuke down on a chair and announce, “we aren’t taking that route”

“What?” is all Yusuke says. 

“You see, Yusuke, I don’t know if you’re aware but I am always late for school”

“I noticed” Yusuke replies, not getting it, and in the background Subaru explains to Wataru that it’s not right to be late to school just because his new sister is always late to school. It’s just not a good enough excuse for such behaviour, anyway.

“And I never get in trouble for missing homeroom, and it is because I take this special route that ensures the ultimate day at school”

“There is no way a route such as that exists” Subaru remarks, suddenly deciding to join the conversation.

Katie grins, “it does! If you don’t believe it, you are welcome to tag along, Subaru!”

“Sorry, I’m already late for class” he lies smoothly.

“It’s fine!”

“It’s not fine”

“You’re just a coward”

“Sure, let’s leave it at that”

“Subaru-nii’s a coward?” Wataru echoes.

“Yes, he’s a chicken! Puk puk pukaak, chicken!” Katie laughs. Wataru joins in, making a terrific chicken imitation that can give poultry a run for their money--  _ or eggs,  _ what is chicken currency anyway?

“Subaru-nii! Do it!”

“Do it like the chicken you are, Subaru!” 

“Oi, oi, you guys…” Yusuke lifts a hand to stop them because there’s no way Subaru would even think to do something so embarrassing.

“That’s not it! That’s the Macarena!”

“You suck at this!”

Alright, clearly, Yusuke underestimated this new addition to the family. He watches the young generation of his household proceed to compare dancing techniques in the dining room. 

“Not my fault I never learnt the chicken dance”

“Show him who’s boss, Wataru!”

Despite Subaru claiming that he is already late, he takes it slow, making sure to spend time with his new sibling. He initially doubts that she’d be any good to the family, but looking at how bizarre her behaviour is, he thinks otherwise. He has Wataru leave with him so that he can drop him at his elementary school before heading to campus. 

Katie and Yusuke are outside the condo when she tells him they are walking to school. That has him halting in his steps and pausing to look at her incredulously, “are you crazy?! If we walk, we’ll be late! We have to take the train”

She smiles, shaking her head at him, “I believe I have informed you that we’ll be late to school, on purpose, Yusuke-kun”

Yusuke wants to run, he really does, leave her here and take the train to school. But he realizes it’s not like he even likes school, the only reason he wants to go earlier than he does is because of her. He wants to spend time with her walking to school, taking their time and all. But Hell, he ain’t ready for an ass whooping for being late. Ukyo-nii is a force to be reckoned with when he has a cooking utensil in hand. 

He heaves a sigh, “fine, lead the way” 

And so, she takes a step. 

“That’s not even the way to school! School is that way! Why are we going in the opposite direction?”

“Come along, Yusuke” he follows, the temptation to kill himself is real but he finds himself a patient man today. 

She pulls out her phone and asks him what song they should play. “What, why?” he demands.

“We need a jolly marching song to put some spirit into our souls” she grins and he decides to use his resting bitch face. When he doesn’t answer, she scrolls her playlist, “Poker Face by Lady Gaga, I hear ya”

Things get weird when she starts to sing ‘momomomo’ with deadass eyes, and then she is pushing him to sing, to which he stubbornly declines, that is of course before she begins slapping his backside when he is most vulnerable, bringing multiple feminine screams out of him. He threatens to sue, and she smirks. He gulps when she tells him that no one would believe him, that it is highly unlikely for her to be harassing him. The brothers seem to look at her as an angel (is what he believes) and will probably take her side instead of his. 

It is sad for Yusuke to confess that his brothers would take the side of a girl they just met yesterday rather than trusting him who has literally been their blood-related sibling for years!

After 4 Lady Gaga songs, Katie announces that they have reached their very first destination, which is a public restroom. He looks over at her with a face full of rage. She sheepishly asks if he needs a toilet break, and he flips several imaginary tables in his mind.

They continue their trek, this time instead of songs, they have an actual conversation about their family. She asks about some basic stuff like;

“Hey, when’s your birthday?”

“What’s it like being a red-head?”

“So, what’s the deal with airplane food?”

“Would you ever cosplay as a little girl wearing a hot dog costume?”

Yusuke, who decides to settle with the fact that he’s gonna get busted for being late, just answers the ones he can manage. He doesn’t really know what to say when she asks if he’s ever heard of an underground community that lived off goldfish corpses. He thinks that saying no would be the way.

After 5 minutes, they arrive at their second stop, which is a costume shop. He isn’t given enough time to ask why they are there because Katie just opens the door and pushes him inside. She starts screaming for someone named Pistachio, and for some dumb reason a dog appears, dragging two ponchos in tow. She insists that they must wear them for the next phase of the plan.

Yusuke adamantly refuses to wear something like that in public, and attempts to run away, but the girl’s grip on his shoulder is steel-like that he’s terrified. They thank the dog who’s gone in the next second, and she explains that he’s watching a k-drama. The randomness of everything is too much for him, so he just follows her as they approach a churro stall. The woman inside winks at them, and throws them each a churro, claiming that they’re free for them. He goes to ask why whilst his new sister munches on the snack. The woman merely says that they have youthful spirits that managed to make her day, hence, complimentary churros were a must!

Katie waves the woman goodbye, running back to the costume shop to ditch the ponchos. They walk on, continuing in the wrong direction.

“Be honest, we’re not actually going to school, are we?”

She recoils in hurt, “how can you say that? Do I look like the type to cut school, Yusuke-kun?” originally, nobody would have thought so, but now… “we’re going to school, rest assured, but as I’ve said, this route will ensure happiness for the whole day at school!” she grins and shoots a fist into the air, “as your new sister, I’m going to make it my mission to make you enjoy your day to the fullest! Can I get a hoo-haa?”

“Can we just go to school, please?”

Eventually they do reach school, as she promised, though they completely miss homeroom. When they reach the gate, the discipline teacher is there to greet them with a twitching eyebrow. For some stupid reason, he actually lets them go off with a warning. Then she explains the truth. 

“He’s actually a real softie on the inside, he’s a real sucker when it comes to cinnamon” yeah, they basically bribed their teacher with free churros so that they’re still marked on time.

“Well, why didn’t you just say that in the first place?!”

The rest of the day is normal for Yusuke, but he sees why she believes the route grants her happiness at school; because she’s already spending her time there to the fullest. With her best friends by her side and a big smile on her face, it’s no wonder her wishes are fulfilled. 

Yusuke chooses not to tell her the truth, because maybe having faith in something so stupid is good.

But perhaps he’ll stick to only walking home with her from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pistachio is watching crash landing on you :(  
> What's your favorite kdrama?


	7. Lunch Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie Walker's father decides to marry a woman with thirteen sons. What could go wrong?
> 
> Features a slightly realistic Main Character that has so much feelings she doesn't know what to do with it.

Class goes on as per usual. With Tokura-sensei going crazy about math and calculus. She doesn't mind it because she does love the subject. For someone as lazy as her, there are things she still enjoys such as History, Mathematics and Physics. Three subjects that she enjoys the most. But Tokura-sensei sometimes gets carried away with the subject, so she uses that time to take a breather. The other subjects that aren't her favorite don't interest her, but she always tries to do her best in focusing in class so that she doesn't need to revise the topics at home.

Especially when she has more important things to do.

Her hands are itching to doodle out plans she has envisioned in her mind, and she convinces herself that it's fine for her to relax a little since she's done the questions from the book that Tokura-sensei would probably be discussing with them. So, she turns to another page and writes each of her new brothers' names.

After one day with the Asahina family, Katie's decided that she has a new goal. 

And that is to get closer to them so that they can be more comfortable with her to accept as family. 

Sure, it'll take a while to get there, and she doesn't want to rush things (too afraid that by doing so things may be ruined and they might not like her getting too excited) but progress is progress! She'll do the best she can on her side.

She'll try to spend more time with each of her brothers, gradually getting to know them to improve her bonds with them. She's so engrossed in her strategies to tackle her new siblings that she misses Yusuke declaring his unwavering determination in the classroom.

"I'm not gonna lose--!" he slips out loudly, and just like that everyone excluding the girl he has his eyes on turns to him in surprise.

"Yes, Asahina-kun! I'm sure you won't lose to these functions! Please come on up and solve this graph, yes?" Tokura-sensei is an idiot, so he thinks that Yusuke's energy is directed towards Mathematics. "Don't be shy, now!" Yusuke trudges forward with much hesitance as his classmates laugh at his miserable expression.

Time slips by and it's soon lunch time.

As much as she enjoys the noise and chaos created by her classmates during breaks, some silence is good for the soul. She and her two best friends escape to a private and secluded area in the courtyard that's well hidden. The school courtyard has a lot of flowers and gardens, but there's this empty spot between the sunflower patch and dandelions. It's not a lot of space, but it's nice enough for them to laze around there without being disturbed.

It's nice to relish in the comfort of nature. The air here just feels a lot lighter and she can breathe with ease. She appreciates these moments with her best friends. When they're done with eating, she likes to lounge around with them, hugging them or cuddling. She's very physical when it comes to showering her love to her friends. It's not a problem, anyway, because they find it super gay and always push her off them; it doesn't hurt her pride, though. In fact, she's pretty sure it's one of the many reasons she's so relentless with her actions to seek love from them.

"You moved into the new house yesterday, right?" Emma asks, looking over at the brunette who's munching on her egg sandwich. The latter nods, loving how it's not hot outside, and it's the perfect weather for cloud-watching. "So how are things with your new siblings? I sure hope there's no trouble. Then again, it's a little early for trouble to get started, right?" The red-head grins slyly. Katie simply heaves a sigh. She hopes trouble won't find her and her new family anytime soon.

Emma Tate was originally a foreign exchange student in the first year, but afterwards she decided to move her permanently thanks to her parents' work. She can't help but admit that it was also due to the influence from the friends she made here. She's a fiery redhead that embodies the soul of a warrior, is what Katie thinks.

"It's alright. Did I tell you there's eleven of them?" She's sure she didn't. All she told them was that Mist got hitched with this super-fine woman and that she's got kids who she has to start living with. Minami confirms her with reaction; spitting out the grape juice, thankfully to the side and not in their faces.

"What did you just say, Katie Walker?!" She literally screams at the top of her lungs. "There's eleven of them?!

Minami Tokura is a friend she's known since she was first adopted by Mist. They lived close to each other, so back in Middle School they'd walk to school together. They stopped in High School because of Katie's discovery of the 'Best Route Ever' and Minami wasn't willing to join in. She's not really smart, but Katie thinks she's eye candy. She isn't sexually attracted to her, but she's not blind. Any idiot can tell that she's pretty. All the guys like her, but it's too bad that her brain is full of useless things. Yes, she's Tokura-sensei's daughter who didn't inherit his love for Mathematics. Instead, the love she has is directed to Romance. 

"I'm living with eleven but there are thirteen in total" She further explains.

"So let me get this straight, you went from this" Minami holds up one finger, "to, hold on I don't even have enough fingers. Emma, give me a hand" she pulls her arm and holds up 14 fingers, "to this?"

"Bruh, why do you even bother doing this? Our friend can count" Emma deadpans, snatching her hand back.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Miwa-san had a few husbands before Mist. Some of her kids have one year age gaps, and there's triplets. She's the best sex Mist ever had, by the way, and looking at her produce, it's no surprise"

"Don't say stuff like that, oh my God. The way you're talking about her kids is like you're talking about a hen's eggs and their quality!" Emma cringes at her friend who doesn't know what decency is. There's only so much one can say that sounds appropriate. She doesn't even want to ask how Mist's adoptive daughter knows about his sex life.

Katie then confesses that that mother hen's egg quality can be rated five stars.

"Don't you think it's crazy, though? Did they not use protection, or something? Or maybe they did, but they did it so often that protection's useless? Maybe she just loves kids..." She rambles on with no filter. "But wow, that woman's fertility rate is crazy! She's like an emperor and all those husbands she had were from a royal harem or something" She then gasps at the imagery she has in her head. "Oh my God! Did I just allow Mist to become a concubine!? His sperm will be--"

"--That's enough!" Emma practically jumps on her, hands covering her mouth. "Can we please stop talking about your dad and his new wife. Have some discretion, woman! Respect her! She's your new mom!" She scolds with much agitation.

Underneath her palms, Katie scowls and argues, "You can't blame a sister for being curious" but it's very much muffled. Emma recoils back in disgust after Katie licks her hands. "But alright, enough about Mist and Miwa-san. She's great, end of story. Her sons are nice"

"Wait" Minami blinks as the information gets processed, "don't tell me they're all men? How can she have thirteen kids and they're only male?!" She shrieks.

Just like that, they're back at square one with Katie's eyes twinkling. "Interesting, isn't it?" She means about Miwa-san's reproductive capability, but Minami is too far over the moon about her friend's new house situation.

Emma gives up on trying to make her friend a decent human being, so she turns to Minami instead. "What does it matter if they're only guys? They're her siblings"

"You mean, **step-siblings** " Minami corrects with heated cheeks as her mind gets a little crazy with imagination. "This is amazing. It's like a dream come true for a perverted otaku like you"

"Hey! I'm not a pervert!" Katie barks out, clearly offended. "I openly appreciate God's gifts and hold no hidden intentions" She defends, but Emma doesn't look swayed at all considering she was talking about her step-mother's sex ability just a few seconds ago.

Minami continues with her speech, nonetheless. "Just think, Katie" She sits back down next to her friend and leans over her face. "You, out of all the people in the world, have been blessed with this miracle. You suddenly have thirteen brothers. And I'm just saying; whatever shit goes down is **legal** " she's sure to emphasize the word.

"You've lost us" Emma and Katie both look puzzled.

"Holy Goddess of Shoujo, am I the only one with a fantasy here?!" Minami screeches, pressing her fingers against her temples to soothe the incoming headache. "From your description of her sons, can I assume that they're all good-looking?"

"Well, the ones I've met so far, yeah, they're pretty hot" Katie approves her theory, silently praising her for putting her brain to use for once.

"Exactly! You're living any girl's dream; suddenly thrown into a house with handsome men. Imagine what could happen underneath the same roof. I can't even think about what would happen if this turns out to be a reverse harem!" Yikes, Minami's figured out the plot already, shit. "The romance and the intimacy! And if you have to hide it from the family, oh my God that would be so romantic" She's practically drooling. "This is your chance to live the dream of any woman in the world! Not to mention you can also get a boyfriend" She then snickers darkly to correct herself. "Or should I say, a few boyfriends?"

Katie's lips purse in discomfort. "Girl, listen to me. 2D, we do. 3D, you see Hatsune Miku and the gang, we totally do. 4D, we got VR now, sure, why not? But this real shit that you're trying to pull me into? Hell, no" Katie shakes a finger at her. "We in the anime community are safe from all that sex diesase and depression for a reason; real physical shit is toxic and I'm not interested, thank you"

"Ugh!" Minami pulls away, frustrated with her friend who refuses to accept the love and touch of a real man. "Katie, I'm begging you! Do this for me" she points to herself, "I'd kill to be in your position" Katie glances at her warily, a little concerned that her friend may actually attempt to murder her and replace her just to be a little sister to those brothers of her. "At least try! I'm sure at least one of them is hot enough to get an otaku like yourself horny at night"

"Whoa-Whoa!" Emma interrupts rather desperately. Honestly, what is wrong with her friends? One is boy-crazy all the time and the other is just crazy about everything else. Did she really decide to stay in Japan just to spend her high school years with them? "Minami, you can't force your fantasies onto Katie. It isn't right" She reprimands and the black haired girl just huffs, unconvinced. "And Katie, one way or another, you can't keep tying yourself to anime. One day you're gonna have to get out there. I'm not rushing you, it's good that you take your time. But you can't deny reality"

It's not like she doesn't know one day she'll be dating someone. But she doesn't want to give in to Minami and her plots. She knows shoujo, and she knows reverse harems. She admits that her situation is a little unrealistic and sounds like it came out of an otome or something (that's because it did lmao) but she doesn't want to mess things up with overthinking things. These men she's living with are her brothers, her family. Things like romance aren't on her agenda.

"Fine!" Minami relents, sitting back down with her arms crossed. "But if anything happens, you HAVE to tell us, okay?"

"Nothing will happen" Katie heaves a sigh. "Oh, but you know, one of them is our classmate" She figures she should tell them now because she's sure they'll find out eventually.

"No way! Who?" Minami gapes, surprised.

"It's Asahina Yusuke"

"Lol" is all Emma says.

"Huh, why lol?" She looks confused, looking at her friend for answers.

"R.I.P Asahina" Emma laughs as Katie grumbles, upset with the reaction.

"If Asahina is part of the family..." Minami hums, "then they really are hot, huh?"

"Yusuke's hot?" Katie echoes.

"He's good looking" Emma corrects.

"And he's still young! So, I'm sure all his older brothers are way hotter right having time to ripen up. You see, Katie-chan. Men are like grapes. Initially they are cute little boys with so much baby fat, their personalities sweet and pure, but with age, they become wine. Mature, but with age comes their beauty. You understand?" Minami explains with much enthusiasm. The girl is boy-crazy to say the least.

Then she remembers the conversation she had with Yusuke when they were walking to school earlier.

_"Hey, do you think it's okay if I ask you to keep us being siblings a secret?" Yusuke requests, stopping his steps as he looks at her. "It's just... I think it would be weird, wouldn't it? Everyone would be surprised and, I don't really wanna deal with that"_

"Oh, but you can't tell anyone. It's a secret"

"Huh, why?" Minami asks, confused.

"Yusuke's probably embarrassed to call me his sister. So, to save his reputation, we agreed to keep it a secret"

Emma chuckles knowingly, "I highly doubt that's the reason he's doing this, but alright"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katie has friends (unlike Ema *coughs*) Next chapter will be Fuuto and hers first meeting muahahha. 
> 
> Also, yesterday was Eid Al Fitr! Eid Mubarak, everyone! :D


	8. Newton's Third Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie Walker's father decides to marry a woman with thirteen sons. What could go wrong?
> 
> Features a slightly realistic Main Character that has so much feelings she doesn't know what to do with it.

When Futo is first informed of his mother's newest husband, and the addition of their newest sibling, he couldn't care less. However, when he discovers that said sibling is female, he admits that he is curious.

After a long scheduled day of talk shows and training, he retires home, too exhausted to reach his bed and settles with sleeping on the sofa. When he wakes, he finds a young woman peering over at him in his sleep, and he is annoyed. He assumes that she is a fan of his, and that she has broken into his home to sneak a peek at the famous Asakura Fuuto behind the scenes. Instead of being direct with her, he decides to take his time and play with the little mouse.

As he stretches his limbs, he teases her with a smirk, "you fangirls are getting out of hand," she raises a brow at him, almost smiling now, "do you love me that much that you would sneak into my home?" When she laughs, he sits up and crosses his legs, unperturbed by her ignorance, "My brother is a lawyer, you know, I can sue you for breaking and entering"

She then finally chooses to react, shrugging, "is it breaking and entering if someone willingly and happily let me in?"

He rolls his eyes, "forcing my siblings to open the door? That's called harassment, you idiot"

She giggles at him, and he has to remind himself that she's just a deranged fan girl and she is not cute, "But I didn't ask or threaten Yusuke to open the door for me, he just did! Like the true gentleman he is" she huffs proudly, as if she knows his annoying elder brother in the first place.

"He must've been fooled by your looks. My brother isn't very bright" he responds, crossing his arms.

She sighs, shaking her head, "I'm Katie. The new sister in the family", he looks confused for a while before he ooh's in understanding, "yeah, anyway, rest assured; I didn't break in"

So, she is his new elder sister. His eyes scan her from top to bottom, and he finds himself unsatisfied. He was expecting someone gorgeous, although she is tall, sure, she has meat down there and owns a set of super symmetrical features, he is unimpressed.

"Eh?" he whines, "I don't like this, I expected a super pretty onee-san, but you're so average"

She doesn't react like he wants her to, instead of screaming blasphemy, she laughs at him as if amused, "well, I expected everyone in the family to be from the Asian Bachelor, but I guess I'm wrong" she smiles innocently, "but I suppose you could be adopted" he stands abruptly at the word, eyes filled with fury as she watches him, looking smug about how she quickly turned tables.

She isn't so stupid after all, he realizes.

"I'm Fuuto Asahina, otherwise known as Fuuto Asakura" he flips his hair, "I'm sure you've heard of me, onee-san"

Now, it isn't as if she doesn't recognize him. After all, her new brothers had shown his concert on TV yesterday, but a part of her doesn't want to give him that satisfaction.

"Doesn't ring a bell, I'm afraid" she lies, stretching her limbs casually, "why are you supposed to be someone important or something?"

"Or something?" he scoffs, "I swear, you've got to be seriously blind or just plain dumb if you've never heard of THE Asakura Fuuto!"

She raises her right hand to the level of her head, tilting her head, eyebrows twisting as she smiles , "girl, tell me, can you define Newton's Third Law?" Oh, he knows this pose, she's imitating that meme he saw on one of the comments on his post.

He merely blinks.

She laughs and throws her head back, "Hah! Who's the dumb one now, sissy?"

He brushes it off easily, "that's not even important, so it doesn't count" To not know someone who is so famous and popular like him is like living underneath a bridge. Actually, now that he thinks about it, he believes even hobos who happily live underneath bridges are aware of his existence; thanks to posters. He remembers the time one hobo called out to him, saying that he knew him from the bottled water ads and posters.

How can someone not be aware of his talent? He assumes she must not have many friends.

"How can Newton's Third Law not be important? It's one of the most important laws of physics!" she exclaims, crossing her arms stubbornly, and her pursed lips are delightful, he thinks to himself. "You've got a serious case of ego if you assume that everyone on earth should know about you"

He sneers, "I'm just that famous, sweetheart. I wouldn't expect someone of your standard to understand" he walks towards her, and he is entertained at the sight of her holding her ground, confident that she is able to push him off if he tries to touch her. Her glare is strong and hard as she sizes him up, rising to the challenge as she steps forward. She is now close enough for him to catch a familiar scent coming from her. It's faint, but he definitely recognizes it.

"Looks like you've been spending a lot of time with Subaru-nii" he leans forward, noses almost brushing against each other, "you smell just like him" he expects her to recoil in embarrassment with the close proximity between them but her eyes burn through his soul, unafraid.

"What I do with him is none of your business", she then smiles, "no need to feel jealous. I just prefer actual men rather than little boys like you" his fist clenches.

"And by the way, here's a quick physics lesson. Newton's Third Law states that to every action," she suddenly pushes him.

"...!" He nearly slips, but she holds him in position, her fingers tightly grasping his shirt and he tries to convince himself that he didn't yelp.

"There is an equal but opposite reaction" she then pulls him back toward her, his feet now flat and safely on the floor again, her eyes ignite like a dangerous flame, and he's tempted to play.

"I'll see you later, otouto-kun" she walks off, her shoulder brushing his.

His pride doesn't allow him to chase after her, but after that encounter, he makes a conclusion.

"Heh, looks like things are starting to get interesting" he smirks, something dangerous coming alive through his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Fuuto and Katie have met, what's going to happen next, I wonder?
> 
> Also guys, I don't want to shock yallz but I may have written some Natsume x Reader lemons (like its so sin omg). It's called Natsume comes home ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) so yeah check it out if you wanna sin idk. 
> 
> Next time, on Unlikely Siblings;
> 
> Katie pauses from the carrots, turning her head to him. "Tomorrow? What's happening tomorrow?"
> 
> "Oh, yes, I forgot to mention" he slides the beef into the pan, reducing the flame slightly before he looks back at her, "tomorrow's Subaru's birthday. We're celebrating it together" 


	9. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie Walker's father decides to marry a woman with thirteen sons. What could go wrong?
> 
> Features a slightly realistic Main Character that has so much feelings she doesn't know what to do with it.

"Ah, there you are! Welcome home" Juli exclaims as he sees the young girl stumble into the bedroom. "Ah! What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" he scurries over to her and she just sits there, leaning her back against the door. "Did something happen, Katie?"

She exhales slowly before a smile stretches on her lips. "I just met a celebrity, Juli, my knees just gave way. Famous people are tiring..."

He screeches, "is it that idol brother that's been famous since twelve?!"

"My, isn't someone informed" she's surprised, no doubt, who knew that the squirrel would commit so heavily to find out about the family's background.

"Well, how was he?" he prods on, settling in her lap. She tsks in irritation.

"He's pubescent and demanding" she scoffs and flips her hair, imitating him, "I'm Asakura Fuuto, I'm skinny and pretty, and if you don't know me, you're dumb" she huffs, crossing her arms. "He says that, but he doesn't even know fundamental physics. What a piece of shit"

"Language, Katie!" he scolds, "though I am glad that you're finally seeing these wolves' true colours!"

She laughs, "him? A wolf? Oh, Juli. You're too kind for your own good" she sighs, shaking her head, "but it's probably not his fault. Thinking about it, he's probably like that because of his environment. I mean, being in that kind of industry from such a young age is sure to make someone like him hostile. I won't hold it against him. After all, it's not good to base someone on a bad first impression, am I right?" she boops his nose.

"No!" Juli jumps in her lap, "you mustn't get close to them, Katie! I'm telling you, they're out for your--!" she covers his tiny mouth and scratches her head.

"Alright, alright, enough of that. I'm tired" she gently pushes him off her and proceeds to jump into her bed.

She could play with her younger brother another time.

"Time for a recharge nap!"

"Don't you want to go help those idiot brothers prepare for dinner, though?"

"Aw, man! Why'd you remind me, Juli? This is why I shouldn't be trusted to make promises" she moans miserably on the bed. She pushes the blanket so that she can get underneath and get comfortable, "can you just... wake me up in like, five minutes, then I'll go downstairs"

Unfortunately, five minutes in slumber aren't long enough to be called satisfactory. Juli is already jumping on the bedside table before she can even get any form of actual sleep. She heaves a sigh, kicking off the covers to throw a small tantrum. "Sleep, oh, sleep wait for me, won't you?"

Putting on some comfortable clothes, she heads down to the kitchen to find Ukyo finally home, plastic bags of groceries on the counter top and she raises a brow. They just bought groceries yesterday, and yet Ukyo just returned home with more. Then again, there are eleven stomachs, oh, twelve, now, to feed. So she supposes that everyday grocery shopping is just a norm for them. But wow, that's a lot of money. Then she remembers that there's a doctor, a lawyer, a celebrity, two voice actors, alright, they're rich so it's not a big deal at all.

"Welcome home, Ukyo-nii" she greets him, and he jumps a little in response. He quietly stares at her in surprise, and she wonders if she interrupted his train of thought. "Sorry, did I surprise you?"

He slowly shakes his head. "No, that's not it. It's just been a while since I last heard someone welcome me home. I'm usually home first, you see" he explains, then a smile settles on his lips as he pushes his glasses back, "it's quite nice to hear, though" His brothers are usually so busy with their own schedules. This big house is usually empty at this time, but his heart feels warm knowing that someone will be around to welcome him home.

Katie is glad that she didn't do anything that would displease him. She walks over, standing next to him as she examines the goods he purchased with a hum before looking back at Ukyo with a salute "I'm here to help you out with dinner"

He nods firmly, smile still in place. "Yes, just as you promised yesterday. It's good to know you're someone who keeps their promises" ah, it's a good thing she didn't bail on him for that nap after all. Of course, she did consider it initially, but laziness is a habit she's gonna try eliminate for the sake of being a member in this household.

Ukyo explains that they will be cooking an easy-to-do recipe. He just got back from the supermarket with their ingredients. He also pulls out a new blue apron with strawberries on them.

"I just chose the one that looked girly. Is it okay?"

"I don't mind girly things" she honestly says as she takes the apron from him, "but I'm more touched with how thoughtful you are, Ukyo-nii-san. Thank you for thinking of me. I'm excited already to get started on my first cooking lesson!"

With her voice of appreciation, Ukyo's smile turns warm and he wonders when was the last time someone's expressed their gratitude to him. Sometimes, he feels as though he is taken for granted in this home, but now that she's here he feels comforted.

"It's no problem at all, Katie-san. Try it on, I'll help you tie the back" She can't help but swoon internally at the sight of such a handsome man smiling affectionately at her. She grins, nodding before putting the apron on. She turns around to put her back to him and he approaches her. He makes sure to be gentle but firm as he ties the two ends together to form a bow. As he does so, Katie tries not to think about how such an attractive man was so close to her that she can feel his heat of his body emanating. She looks down and tries to take a deep breath to calm herself.

Ukyo doesn't miss the redness seeping from her neck, though, and he himself feels embarrassed. Just as he's done securing the knot, he pulls back quickly to put a safe distance between the two of them, painfully aware of her suddenly.

_What am I doing? She's my younger sister._

Katie looks up and back at him who informs her that it's done. She forgets about the tension she had earlier and focuses on the apron on her. She examines it on herself, but she's not sure if it suits her. So she giggles and does a little spin to show it off to him.

"What do you think?" she asks, grinning at him.

Ukyo watches, a little fascinated with her elated expression, but he's able to reply without sounding like an idiot, "you look ready for your first cooking lesson"

And so, they get to it. He explains the method of the cooking, the ingredients and the spices they will need for the taste. Next, he introduces her to the cutlery she'll be getting familiar with for the day and what she'll be doing. Soon enough, he's leaving Katie at the chopping board with the vegetables while he handles the meat and the stove. Considering it's still her first lesson, he's not going to put too much work on her.

"Did you meet Fuuto?" he asks when she's peeling potatoes and he's chopping the beef.

"Oh, yeah" she doesn't want to say anything bad about their encounter, so she keeps it short. "He was asleep on the sofa, and I may have startled him" she uneasily laughs, hoping there'll be no follow-up questions.

When he's done with the beef, he saunters over behind her to glance at the vegetables she's peeled and minced. He compliments her when they're deemed satisfactory. "I asked him to come home for tomorrow since he'll be busy afterwards. Being an idol means busy schedules"

Katie pauses from the carrots, turning her head to him "Tomorrow? What's happening tomorrow?"

"Oh, yes, I forgot to mention" he slides the beef into the pan, reducing the flame slightly before he looks back at her, "tomorrow's Subaru's birthday. We're celebrating it together"

He notes how her eyes sparkle at that. "Oooh~ a birthday party! Man, having siblings sure is nice" she grins toothily at him.

"Normally we wouldn't bother," he chuckles at her, finding the reaction adorable, "but because he's turning 20 this year, we decided why not?"

She nods, humming. "Preparing for a party sounds like a lot of work, Ukyo-nii. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help" it is then that she realizes that she might have just dug her own grave. She just told herself not to make promises like this but here she is--

"Then, can I leave his birthday cake to you?"

Maybe she should just start taping her mouth shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao. It's cute that she's like always quick to offer help but then she thinks about it and realizes she's a lazy little shit so she doesn't want to do it but it's too late lmao. She can't take it back haha.
> 
> Next time on Unlikely Siblings;
> 
> "Huh?" She turns around at the sound, but nobody's there, is what she thinks when she sees something go into the alley, like a white jacket that looks rather familiar. How curious.
> 
> "Why, did you hear something?" Juli looks over at what she's searching for.


	10. Caught Red-Handed

"You could've just said no!" Juli shrieks on the top of her head as she attempts to balance four heavy plastic bags full of groceries, party decorations and ingredients, two in each hand. Katie and Juli are up earlier than they usually get up on a Saturday, but it's only because they had much shopping to get done. At the moment, they're on their way back from the supermarket.

"No, no! You weren't there, Juli. You should've seen his eyes yesterday. It was like; 'Oh, finally, a sibling I can depend on to do something useful'. It was like if I said no I'd crush his very soul. Don't tell me shit like 'Oh, no is always an option', alright?" She responds with much agitation. Although she does feel troubled being saddled with responsibility, she reminds herself that this is an opportunity for her to bake a great cake so that they can celebrate Subaru's birthday happily. She just hopes no one thinks she's intruding.

Juli huffs, "fine. Only because that one seems passive, I'll grant you my permission to do this" she rolls her eyes. "So do you have everything you need for the cake?"

"Yeah, I looked up a few recipes on YouTube and found one that doesn't look too hard and has good reviews. I can do this, Juli! I'm fired up" is what she says but then she sighs the next second. "But my hands are pretty much done" her hands give up and she crouches down to let go of the bags. "Ah, man, I wish Subaru was here. He can carry these with no sweat" she pouts miserably, cupping her face with her hands.

"Yeah, he promised to help you anyway. I'd say it's time to collect" Juli hops down from her head to stand in front of her. She smiles a little at the squirrel, feeling sleepy and tired. She wishes she was at the house, in the comfort of lying underneath her soft covers. Just the thought makes her want to take a break to lie down on the pavement.

"Not because he promised me or anything. More like because he's capable. I mean, it's obvious he's strong looking at how he does roadwork and all that stuff for his club" she explains as she pats his head.

"You noticed that?" Someone says from behind.

"Huh?" She turns around at the sound, but nobody's there, is what she thinks when she sees something go into the alley, like a white jacket that looks rather familiar. How curious.

"Why, did you hear something?" Juli looks over at what she's searching for.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I saw something too" she furrows her brows in suspicion, "watch the stuff Juli" she stands and inspects further at the alley.

"Hey, wait!" Juli cries, turning his head at the groceries. She can't really expect him to watch over the stuff while she's gone. What if some bird that can eat squirrels shows up? He shivers at the thought.

...

"Subaru?" Is who she finds with reddened cheeks and his back completely flat against the alley wall. Well, this isn't what she expected at all. Even with her wild imagination, she never would have guessed that her wish would be granted, but her request is short-lived since Subaru (the person she wished would appear) did appear but went to hide from her. 

Wait, maybe he actually did appear out of thin air and he got confused so he went to hide because magic is scary? If this is legit she needs to perfect the art of teleportation. 

"Uh... hi...?" He greets nervously as he attempts to slow his speeding heart. Subaru needs to calm down. He looks suspicious enough in this dark alley, he can't have her suspect him further thanks to his frantic demeanor.

"What are you doing over there?" She questions, tilting her head with a hand to her hip. She wants to go closer to him, but she figures it's best she gives him space to cool down. Poor boy looks like he's about to start hyperventilating.

"Nothing" He doesn't know what to say or do. This is so awkward.

"Were you hiding from me?" He'd been caught red-handed, and she doesn't look too happy, now crossing her arms with an unimpressed look on her face.

"N-No! Why would you-- Why would I hide from you?" He tries to lie, standing straight and steps out of the alley to convince her. Honestly, even he doesn't know why he reflexively hid here in this alley.

There he was, just minding his own business, walking home from his usual roadwork routine that he usually did when he overheard her talking about him to her squirrel, and when he spoke, he just couldn't stop himself from trying to be anywhere but there. He didn't think she would know about his routine considering she just got acquainted with him, but he assumes that she's just that observant. Maybe he was embarrassed for eavesdropping on her so he instinctively tried to remove himself from the scene to avoid any further discomfort. But it seems now he's literally thrown himself into an open grave because damn this girl's eyes are fast.

Katie doesn't react like how he expected her to when she exhales and shakes her head. "It's okay, Subaru. I understand"

"Y-You do?"

"Yeah. You regret making that promise about me needing your help to carry stuff. And you saw that I was struggling with the bags, so you went and hid because you didn't want to help me out, right?"

He blinks once. "Wait, what?"

She smiles understandingly. "I don't want to force you to do things you don't want to do. I know it's troublesome"

Subaru raises his hand in denial. "No, it's not! You've misunderstood. I don't mind helping you. Come on, I'm heading home too. I'll help you out" His hand unconsciously finds his neck, trying to rub off the nervousness.

"No! I don't want to force you" She insists.

"I'm not being forced, Katie. I'm doing this willingly" He assures once more, feeling the need to take a step forward to prove his point, but the girl just won't give in.

"No, you're not. This is a classic case of coercion and I won't have you become a victim of it!" Even with their height difference, she's not intimidated by him and continues to be stubborn.

"What are you talking about? How am I being coerced?"

"I mean, you're clearly guilty about how I gotta carry these heavy groceries, but you don't want to do it. But given the scenario; I'm a high school girl, I'm weak and frail," she definitely isn't any of those words, "and you're this big ball of muscle, just standing there. So there's no choice, in the end, you have to do it. It's definitely coercion!"

Subaru heaves a sigh, shaking his head. "Like I said," he walks over to the bags of groceries she just left confidently in the care of a squirrel and grabs them, "you're not forcing me or coercing me. I want to carry them, okay?" Juli looks perplexed, giving them equal glances as he tries to read the atmosphere.

"Nee, Katie, since your wish came true, why not just let him carry them? He's already here, anyway" Juli advises, scurrying towards his owner. Katie purses her lips, looking a little reluctant.

She proceeds to look up at Subaru, seeking further confirmation that this is okay, to which he nods again, claiming that it's really fine. "Alright, but give me a bag, I don't want to leave you carrying all of them. I'm not as weak as you think, Subaru!" she nabs a bag from his fingers, much like how they first met in the elevator, and she almost grins when he blushes the same way he did back then when their fingers brushed against each other.

"Is all of this for the party?"  
  
Katie gasps, feeling the need to pretend like she doesn't know anything. For all she knows, this could be a surprise party! Surprise parties seem to be in trend these days! Sure, Ukyo never told her so, but he also never told her otherwise. It's up to her to keep the facade to ensure a fun time for everyone, especially Subaru. "A party? What party would thou be referring to, dear sir? Is it someone's birthday?" She fakes a laugh, confident in her skills of deceit.

He chuckles a little because her acting is terrible and he can literally see that the bag he's carrying has birthday party supplies. He remembers the conversation last night when she rejected the offer to be Tsubaki's practice partner, and she wasn't joking apparently. "I know about it. It's not meant to be a surprise or anything. Though, I did tell them that turning 20 isn't that big of a deal"

"What are you talking about?! It's definitely a big deal. You're leaving your teens and entering the adult world. It's a scary and dark road, but looking at the adults in your family, I'm sure you'll be fine"

He notes how she says 'your' family instead of 'our' family, and frowns a little when he sees her nervously chewing her bottom lip. Poor girl is probably still scared that their family doesn't accept her, worried that _he_ doesn't see her as family. 

"Our family's adults seem to do alright" Subaru corrects her, and tries to pretend he can't see her glowing at him, "but I hope the adults you're referring doesn't include Tsubaki"

She laughs "What's wrong with Tsubaki? He's living as an honest man!"

Their walk back to the house isn't as awkward as it started, and Subaru is grateful to have someone easy-going that doesn't make him feel pressured. She's straightforward, unafraid to voice her thoughts. He finds it refreshing and feels comfortable talking to her. It's fun to have her around is what he thinks. Though he would never say it out loud.

Subaru talks about basketball; why he's passionate and his dream to one day come out as a professional. She knows a bit about the sport, having played it a few times when she was just a kid on the playground. They discuss Stephen Curry and other NBA players, and he's glad that she's with him. She's vocal about how supportive she is and that she wants to watch one of his games one day. He's never thought to invite his siblings for his match, probably because he didn't think they would be interested to begin with.

Although, her squirrel doesn't seem to like him for some odd reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like when Subaru hid in the series it was such a waste of a scene. Bonding time could have been interesting then, huh? It's a good thing Katie's eyes are fast and she's persistent when she's curious. 
> 
> Subaru and Katie's relationship is taking a good swing, aye? 
> 
> And yes, your girl is educated on basketball! 
> 
> In fact, I'm going to make it a spin-off soon when the time is right. 
> 
> What say Katie and Yusuke get in on some B-ball action and their big bro Subaru's gonna coach em?
> 
> Here's a sneak peek of what that would look like:
> 
> "Make me Troy Bolton, Subaru!" Katie's already climbing onto the tall 20 year old's back with much excitement. "I wanna sing Now or Never during the match"
> 
> "That isn't what basketball is about and you know it"
> 
> "SHUT UP I WANT TO BE TROY. You can be my Gabriella"
> 
> "WHAT?" Yusuke stands up in fury.
> 
> "THAT'S NOT FAIR I WANTED TO BE GABRIELLA I---" Tsubaki screams.
> 
> "TROY!!!!" Is Wataru's audition for Gabriella.
> 
> Next time on Unlikely Siblings;
> 
> "Oh my God! There's a dead person in the house, Subaru! What do we do?" 
> 
> "What's the procedure?!"


	11. Dead Body

When they come out of the elevator, they're both surprised to see a pair of legs dangling at the steps and Katie straight out shrieks at the sight. "Oh my God! There's a dead person in the house, Subaru! What do we do?" She looks at him. "What's the procedure?!"

"We should call the police" Juli answers, shaking his body back and forth, as if excited or something. "But first let's see if we can identify the cause of death first just to help them speed up the process, you know? I've watched enough Benedict Cumberbatch to say I'm ready for this!"

Subaru cranes his neck to see better, and he relaxes. "It's not a dead person. I'd recognize those socks anywhere" Juli visibly saddens, underwhelmed that his crime solving skills can't be put to work just yet. 

You'll get your shot one day, squirrel! 

"Come on, Katie. It's time to meet another brother of ours" Subaru ushers her along to meet the body that apparently wasn't a corpse.

She finds this man with curly white marshmallow hair dressed in a cute baby blue jacket with polka dots. They kneel down together. Juli steps off her and goes to examine him. "He's alive" He claims, sounding a little disappointed. Katie deadpans at the squirrel. 

_Isn't he being alive a good thing?_

"Louis-nii" Subaru calls, hand going to shake him awake.

The beautiful man doesn't stir, in fact, she dares say that he wakes gracefully, eyes opening smoothly and dark purple irises meet hers. Holy shit. It's an angel. An angel is before her. Or maybe it's God himself. He sits up, "Subaru?" he speaks each syllable slowly, then he looks at her, and she reddens at the direct eye contact they made. The deity is talking to her. 

Oh crap, she can't pull her eyes off him at all. 

Sorry, Kaname.

"Louis-nii, what happened? Why are you on the floor like this? Did you faint?" Subaru asks in worry, putting down the bags to press the back of his hand against Louis's forehead, checking his temperature. Louis shakes his head gently and smiles, reaching for his younger brother's hand to pull it down.

"I was tired from working at the salon" he explains, "I was planning to take a nap on the sofa but I guess I didn't make it" he yawns adorably, and Katie wants nothing more than to pounce on him with a hug and maybe rub her cheek against his marshmallow-looking locks because it looks so soft.

Subaru heaves a sigh. "Please take better care of yourself, Louis-nii. Anyway, this is Katie, our new sister. Katie, this is Louis-nii, the eighth brother" she gives him a big smile as she says hello.

The brother takes his time responding, staring at her long and hard, as if captivated. She squirms uncomfortably under his heavy gaze, and Subaru is the one who has to clear his throat to break him from his train of thought. "Oh, sorry, it's just," he then reaches a hand to touch her hair softly, and she raises a brow, no longer awkward, "your hair is pretty"

She blinks once, then winks playfully at him. "Right back at you, gorgeous"

Subaru chuckles a little. "He's saying that because he's a hairstylist. I guess that means your hair's healthy and taken care of" he then proceeds to stand with the bags, "I'll put these downstairs in the kitchen"

"Thank you very much!" she thanks him as she watches him go downstairs and eventually vanish from sight. She directs her attention to Louis who is now addressing her rodent friend.

"And who is this?" He asks with a curious look.

Juli stands tall and proud. "I am Julius the Great. But you can call me Juli. I am Katie-chan's knight. My duty is to protect her from the wolves that dwell in this domain" he explains as if the listener can understand him in the first place. She rolls his eyes at his enthusiastic behaviour, finding it unnecessary.

"I see. It's nice to meet you, Juli. I'm Louis" He responds with a friendly demeanor, reaching out his finger to shake the squirrel's paws. The squirrel nods firmly and gives him a good shake, thinking that this brother has good manners and must have been raised well compared to those handsy brothers.

Wait, what?

Juli and Katie are flabbergasted at his response, and he just glances at both their horrified expressions.

"Have I said something wrong?" He asks, confused as the two just stare at him with their mouths similarly agape.

So Louis can understand her squirrel.

Big deal.

It must mean that he's just as smart as she is.

Or perhaps...?!

"Even smarter?!" She gasps as the shock settles in and she backs away, a little intimidated by the potential rival she has in front of her. Katie thought that she would be the genius that would turn the world to a new millenia, but here, adorned with amazingly soft looking hair, is a man that can challenge her mind and make everyone bow down before him. There's no chance she can even think to compare herself to a man with such fine locks. She's not ugly, she knows, but this man's like Megan Fox and she's Lois Griffin. It's just not a competition!

"No! I won't let you steal my fantasy!" she cries out in frustration.

She was the one destined to dominate the world, not Louis.

Her ego wracks at her mind to theorize a logical solution (which probably involved wavelengths and soundwaves) as to why both he and her are the only humans capable of communicating with an animal whose brain is the size of a walnut (surprisingly even crocodiles have a similar sized brain, HAH! She bets Louis didn't know that!)

"Pardon?" he asks, super confused now. But Katie is too far away from reality, still busy in her mind palace trying to construct a plausible theory as to why the universe was choosing Louis as the next Emperor of the world and not her.

"Forgive her, she's too far gone now so we should just leave her be" Juli apologizes on behalf of his human companion whose eyes are dazed in thought. "You see, Katie believes that she is a genius, and the reason why she can understand me is probably because she's smarter than everyone else. Her dream is to conquer the world with her intellect to bend the laws to a new future, or something like that. She must have gotten a little intimidated by you since you're able to communicate with me as well"

Louis surprisingly doesn't want to kill himself with how weird the situation is. Instead, he proves to Juli that he's a healthy human being by accepting it as a simple fact. "Oh, I see. But I have no interest in ruling the world, or stealing her fantasy. You see, I am filled with much joy already with what I do everyday; which is style hair. In fact, as her new brother, I'd be happy to support her to make her life long dream a reality" He does a great job at stating his case to the squirrel who feels glorified that someone is so happily cooperating with him and treating him like an equal. For so many years, he's had to suffer the discrimination and inequality, merely because he's a rodent. But like any other human, he takes care of his business with tissue and knows how to eat an oreo (dip it in milk guys come on)

Juli likes this man, and he's sure that he will be a great friend to him and a splendid brother to Katie. Thus, he makes the decision to pounce on Katie to wake her from the trance she's in, to which she does instantaneously with a GUFFAW and widened eyes.

"Since today is such a joyous occasion, will you allow me permission to design your hair?" Louis asks, eyes softening as he plays with the tips of her hair. "Your hair is really very cute, and at a party I'd like to make it even cuter" 

The squirrel on her lap voices his approval, and she feels bad for being rude to judge the new brother so poorly. 

He's just a marshmallow head that wants to do her hair and talk to her squirrel. 

Now that she thinks about it, it's great that someone else can talk to the blasted rodent. 

Now he has no excuse to bother her, he can bother someone else while she chases after life's delights without having to worry about him on her tail, whining about purity and innocence alike.

"Sounds like a plan!"

Initially, Katie thinks that maybe they should do her hair after she's done with the cake. But the plain truth is that the girl has no idea how long she needs to prepare the cake, considering she's a newbie, and Louis probably has other things he needs to do. So that's how she finds herself sitting on a chair with her new marshmallow brother dressing her hair.

She's never really had someone do her hair before so this is a new experience for her. His fingers wafting through her locks feels soothing and therapeutic. It's no wonder people liked having their hair done so much. The process rids you of troubles, and she imagines nice music playing as his soft touches pulls her into a sleepy state.

"Try to stay awake, nee, Katie-chan" He taps her neck, waking her before she can succumb to slumber. The brunette chuckles awkwardly. "I'm glad you're enjoying this"

"You're really skilled, Louis-san. It's an honour to have my hair done by such a distinguished artist" He chuckles at her praise and rewards her with a pleasant caress along her cheek. As he does her hair, this time with her staying awake and resisting the urge to lean further into his touch, the two converse casually. Juli's lounging on the couch with a nut in his claws, adding remarks here and there to input his opinion. It's rare to have Juli talking so much with someone else, and it's a little refreshing.

"There's just one thing left to do, but would you like to take a look first?" He asks before holding out a mirror for her to examine his work. In the reflection, she gasps at the beauty that stares back at her with wide eyes. She clearly underestimated this man. Her messy bed hair gone, replaced with neatly braided hair that hung loosely on the crown of her head that made her look like a princess. He doesn't tie her hair, and lets it fall gracefully around to frame her face.

"Oh my God" she awes as her eyes twinkle in delight "I look like a princess!" She squeals, trying to keep herself still because she's scared she might ruin her new hairdo. The maker of such beauty just grins behind her, happy to see her so entranced with her new look.

Katie turns her body around to face Louis. "In all seriousness, I don't think I've ever seen my hair look so beautiful. I can't imagine the satisfaction you feel each time you transform someone so magically. It's as if you're a fairy godmother" she stops to giggle a little "I mean, fairy godfather"

Just when she thinks Louis' smile can't get any gentler, the man beams at her with such a forlorn expression that she's sure that she has goosebumps all over with how serene the man looks. It's as if he's an actual fairy, and all she can do is react foolishly in his presence.

"I think your mindset is adorably pure" His fingers reach forward not to touch any of her strands this time but to rub the side of his index finger against her cheek, the caress so soft it's almost ghostly. "Thank you for your kind words, dear princess" She doesn't think much about how warm she feels. His friendly touches make her want to lean in for more, but only because of the sensation of security they offer. 

When he pulls away she tries not to feel disappointed. 

"All that's left for me to do is curl the ends of your hair, and your look is complete" He pulls up the hair curler, trying to turn it on but the light at the center doesn't come on. "The battery must be drained. Let me get another one"

"Oh, but if it's too much trouble, this is good enough, Louis-san" She confesses, cheeks red. "I appreciate you doing this for me. I can't trouble you more than I have"

At that, a soft smile stretches on his lips as he places a hand on her shoulder. "Worry not, little sister. I relish in doing this, you are doing me the favour by allowing me to dress such beautiful healthy hair" his fingers move to her locks to arrange them once more. "You're not troubling me at all"

She sighs, relieved. "Well, I'll be here then"

He nods, smile still evident, and leaves to retrieve a functional curler to seal the deal. She walks him depart and can't help but feel enthralled by his very existence. He leaves such a mysterious vibe.

Katie exhales, and leans on the chair as Juli turns on his side to face her. "He's a professional so I'm sure it's important for him to do a perfect job. Don't worry too much about it"

She nods, understanding the squirrel. "Yeah, that makes sense" she can't resist touching the braid again, feeling giddy like a little girl "Hehe I feel like a pretty princess"

"Oh, yes"

"...!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GASP
> 
> WHO SAID THAT
> 
> Who do you think? (Obviously you guys know because you know who's about to drop the mic)
> 
> Also, gang, when I first watched BroCon I watched the Japanese Dub with Eng Sub. The other day I was watching the Eng Dub for the first time and I just realized like HOLY SHIT.
> 
> You're telling me that FUUTO has the same voice actor as TAMAKI SUOH FROM OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB I---- I LOST MY MARBLES MY GOSH KYOYA GON' GET SO MADD
> 
> Then I realized that Masaomi was voiced by the same guy who voiced SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS I--- I LOST IT LIKE WHAT EVEN EVERYTIME MASAOMI TALKS TO WATARU I SEE THE DEMON MICHAELIS TRYNA GET WATARU'S SOUL
> 
> Okay enough ranting k bye
> 
> Next time on Unlikely Siblings;
> 
> "Well, at least I look like a princess"
> 
> "What are you talking about? I totally look--" 
> 
> "--like a princess?" 
> 
> *Insert annoyed Fuuto here*


	12. Pretty Princess

"...!"

Katie and Juli shriek at the sound of a voice chiming in their conversation. They both look up at the source of the sound to find Fuuto smugly leaning over the railing as he smirks boyishly at her. "You do look very pretty, nee-san. I almost didn't recognise you with that new hairstyle, but then what other beautiful girl than my sister would be in my home"

She stares at him in surprise, a little flattered by his compliment but she shouldn't show it. He's a brat who would probably relish with the thought of her flushed and embarrassed. "Ah, Juli, this is Fuuto, the idol I told you about"

"Oh, you didn't need to tell me that, Katie-chan. From his attitude I can tell that he's probably one of the most rotten of brothers here" Juli growls in return.

The brunette doesn't say anything to defend Fuuto, since she knows there's no point in trying to change the squirrel's mind "How cute. You talk to your pet squirrel because you don't have any friends"

"I'm no pet, you fool! I am her guardian knight!" Juli screeches, adapting an attack stance, as if ready to pounce but Fuuto's way up there and from what she knows, Juli can't fly. Katie rolls her eyes at Fuuto's attempts to infuriate her, knowing full well that it's probably just a phase and his hostility is due to this new change in environment. She can't very well force him to like her, so she reminds herself to stay calm with him despite all the insults he may throw her way.

"Ah, his name is Juli and he doesn't like you" she says anyway, glancing at Juli with watchful eyes.

The pop star snickers from above. "Yeah, I can tell without you telling me. I mean look at this small thing hissing at me" he then raises a brow, slightly worried, "you better not let him anywhere near me. If you hurt this face, the world will probably go into some kind of pandemic"

Katie just smiles, very much amused with her new brother's much self love. Though, he's probably right, and maybe she should warn Juli to not attack Fuuto's face because the fangirls would probably hunt Juli down (and eventually drag her into it)

"Okay, I'll warn him about that" she eventually says, smile still playing at her lips.

"Hey, nee-san" Fuuto continues, and she looks back up to him, finding it odd with how serious he looks all of a sudden. "I had no idea you were this pretty, seriously" He confesses with his eyes downcast, but then they come back up to meet with hers, "makes me feel bad. I treated you so horribly before. Do you mind if I forget that you're my step-sister for now?"

"...!"

She's taken aback by how deep the tone of his voice is, but she's even more confused with the choice of his words. Her eyebrows contort and she opens her mouth but her brain can't think of a response because _what_?

"Fuuto what is this behaviour?" is all she can say aloud. 

Before she can delve deep into thought his serious face morphs into amusement and he smirks, "just kidding" then he barks into laughter and she annoyedly stares back at him, "you should've seen your face! Did you actually think I was serious?" _I get that I'm supposed to be patient but he's such a pain in the ass. Has the young community always been like this? AM I LIKE THIS?_

"What did you think was going to happen? Just because your hair makes you look like a princess doesn't mean it made you one" He laughs harder and she purses her lips, feeling annoyed at him.

She stands up so suddenly that it stops Fuuto from laughing. Katie feels ready to scream at him but then she sees the youth in his face and his childish eyes, and she just knows that this is all part of his game. All he wants is to taunt her till she breaks, and when she does, he will win. Well, she won't let him push her buttons.

"Well, at least I look like a princess"

"What are you talking about? I totally look--" his words trail off when he realizes just what he was about to admit. 

"--like a princess?" she finishes for him, finding a smile on her lips as he grumbles in spot. 

"Are you looking for someone, Fuuto?"

It gives her satisfaction to see him look so disappointed with her lack of reaction, and instead he boredly crosses his arms on the railing in front of him. "Louis-nii, have you seen him?"

Katie's smile relaxes, knowing that she's managed to effortlessly ruffle his feathers, but she answers nonetheless. "He went to get a new hair curler cuz the other one's dead. He'll be right back so just sit tight, pretty boy" she teases him with her own spunk and he reacts, looking amused, but she doesn't give him the chance to retort. "So are you coming for Subaru's birthday party tonight?"

Fuuto's features contort to show his annoyance, and he huffs, "why should I tell some weird girl about my personal information? You're just a stranger to me" yeah, okay, ouch, that kinda stung and although Katie's getting a little blown by the insult Juli's busy planning ways to kill the boy because he sucks and he deserves death for hurting his baby girl. Spotting a depressive aura around her, he feels a little proud of himself for getting back at her, but he continues on. 

"What's it to you, anyway? Do you care if I'm not around? Do you want me to be there because you'll miss me?" His smirk stretches into a grin as he plays with her.

His teasing returns, and she doesn't know why, but she doesn't feel as sad. Perhaps she hopes that he was just joking about the strangers part (then again, it's true, they are just strangers to each other, it's not like they're friends... yet...)

"It's not that" she rolls her eyes nonetheless, not interested in letting him get the wrong idea about her. She isn't going to let him play around with her. "I'm in charge of the cake so I wanted to know if I should save some for you in the fridge just in case the others try to finish the cake"

Fuuto's eyes twinkle in interest, his smile still in place. "Oh? You're baking the cake? Maybe I'll make it anyway"

"Shouldn't you come regardless? I mean... it's Subaru's birthday, your brother. So, shouldn't you be here when that happens?" 

He shrugs, unmotivated. "Nah, my brothers have been having birthdays since before my time. It's not a big deal for me to be around" he explains as he spins and leans the back of his head against the railing to stare at the ceiling.

She furrows her eyebrows, a little upset with the answer but she needs to learn to accept reality. If this is the reality of the family and they're comfortable with it, she supposes she has no problem with it. Still, it would be nice for him to come. But then again, he must be really busy with work.

"If you say so, but I'm just saying; you're gonna miss a whole lot of fun if you miss this birthday party" she claims, crossing her arms as she stares at him smugly.

He raises a brow but looks disinterested. "I'll pass"

She shrugs. "Your loss"

Just then, Fuuto gets a call and from the conversation, she can tell he can't stay longer to wait for Louis. It's just as she thought, at such a young age he's already working so hard till he can't be around to enjoy things like birthday parties. As saddening as it is for someone his age, she can assume he's too used to missing fun family-oriented events since he's always busy. As he ends the call, he looks back down at her and waves with a flirty wink. "Maybe I'll catch you later, nee-san. You stay pretty, alright? Enjoy the party for me!"

She snorts as he walks off. Katie feels like despite his attitude, he's slowly warming up to her. So she can't help but thrive a little on that energy and hope that things will be better for them. The fight that they have on will probably become more playful till they can eventually joke around. She just hopes his maturity will start to show up more often (if he even had any maturity) 

"Good luck at work!" She shouts back, and a grin lights up her face when she hears his reply.

"I don't need your luck!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngaw, Fuuto and Katie moments eyy!
> 
> The next chapter is gonna be fun because man, I can totally relate to it because I baked a cake the other day for eid and I was getting so angsty I swear I wanted to do all sorts of things to the cake (not good things but not the things you think yall nasty) so yeah.
> 
> Next time on Unlikely Siblings: 
> 
> "No! Don't use Veronica! That's Ukyo-nii's favorite kitchen towel!"
> 
> "Oh, no. VERONICA!"
> 
> "Ukyo-nii's gonna kill us"


	13. Baking a Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie Walker's father decides to marry a woman with thirteen sons. What could go wrong?
> 
> Features a slightly realistic Main Character that has so much feelings she doesn't know what to do with it.

Yusuke's weekends usually consist of a whole lot of sleeping, gaming and slacking off basically because who's got the time to study? Today's an exception, though, because instead of lazing around in his boxers he's actually sitting cross-legged on the floor of his room, thinking long and hard (in his boxers no doubt because that's the way you live life man)

Now Yusuke usually doesn't do a lot of thinking, he prefers action than thought, but here he is, formulating a plan. 

"I just gotta... call her. That's it" He's been trying to convince himself to call his new step-sister for the past hour now, but he just can't figure out the words nor can he bring up the courage to even call her. It's the weekend, and there's nothing to do, so it's prime time for him to lay down some ground work for what their relationship will be. Not some sissy brother-sister shit. 

He's in it for some real romance. Whatever people did when they're in love; yeah, that's what he's signing up for, and hell yes he's gonna write both their names in big black permanent marker (he's talking about the registration list but yeah Yusuke's imagination is crazy when it comes to love) 

His plan is easy but good enough; he's gonna call her, ask her to hang out and maybe get closer, and then he'll make a move. 

But he's having a hard time making the first step.

"Why is this so hard?" Yusuke growls at his phone, trying to resist the urge to grip the device so hard that it breaks in his hand. He really wants to destroy it but how would that help?

_It's a good excuse for you to give up today and try again next weekend. Maybe next year?_

No! Yusuke is a man, and he will persevere; he can do this and he will do this.

He stares the phone down with a new profound feeling of determination and is about to turn it on to call her contact when it suddenly bursts into life and starts ringing. He straight up screams, throwing the phone out of his hands as if it burnt him and makes a dive for his bed to hide for his life. 

"I'm gonna kill whoever's calling me" is what he said before he sees the contact name lighting up his phone screen, and his heart stops. 

It's Katie. 

"Uh, hello?" Yusuke does a pretty lousy job at pretending to be cool because on the inside he's freaking out like what the hell? How did she know to call him? Is his love for her so strong that he actually willed her to call him? 

"Hey, Yusuke! My brother from another mother and father!" So this is what her voice sounds like on the phone, he doesn't know what to feel with her so close to his ear. "It's me, Katie! Are you busy right now?"

"Nope! Not at all! Who's busy? I'm not busy!" He hopes she doesn't think he's screaming on the phone because really he did try to keep his voice smooth but he's just so frantic because he's on the phone with the girl he's in love with and she called him first and-- he's really going to pass out soon. 

"Oh shit, you weren't sleeping were you? Did I wake you up? I'm so sorry!" She sounds so concerned for him and his cheeks redden as he feels embarrassed. 

"No, no. You didn't wake me up. It's almost noon so of course I'd be awake" psh nobody's gonna believe that. Talk about amateur hour. "But what's up? You need something?"

Oh shit, does he sound rude? He hopes it doesn't come off that way because he can't help his tone sometimes considering how juvenile he always is.

"I mean, you wanna hang out or something?"

Yes! Victory for Asahina Yusuke! Whoever doubted him was in some serious trouble now.

"Yes! Something like that. I'm in the kitchen, actually? You wanna come down?" 

Holy shit. 

She said _yes_. She actually said yes!

Yusuke jumps to his feet, still in his undies but hey, he can change quickly since he's super energized by all the excitement he's feeling.

"I'll be there in 2 minutes!" and he swears he's never been so fast in his entire life.

He's pulling out deodorant and spraying both armpits, then he whips up some cologne, but just a smidge because he doesn't want her to think he's desperate (which he totally is but she doesn't need to know that)

Afterwards he's pulling on a white T and a pair of clean jeans because hell no is he wearing shorts on their maybe first hangout date (it's not a date it's a hangout but with the girl of his dreams so it's not a walk in the park--but hey maybe their first date can be a romantic walk in the park) 

In the mirror, he's brushing back his red wild locks to erase any sign of bed hair, and when he spots his face he considers a quick wash because he doesn't want her to know he's been lying in bed all day. 

In no time he's bounding down the steps, excited to spend the day with the love of his life and maybe secure that spot in her heart.

He can't wait to breathe the same air as her and watch her laugh at the jokes he makes-- but his fantasy changes completely as soon as he finds her behind the counter in the kitchen in a super cute baby blue apron and she looks beautiful.

He tells himself he's pretty much ready to die and go to wherever he's supposed to go because her cuteness makes him feel like his life is fulfilled. 

"Hey, Yusuke! Glad you could make it" Katie smiles and he spots her squirrel lounging nearby as he glares at Yusuke, making the human feel uneasy. "So, Ukyo-nii has put me in charge of baking the cake for Subaru's birthday bash tonight, and I was wondering, since you're free, maybe we can do it together!"

Wait. Baking? With Katie? And it's _just_ the two of them. And just like that, a whole lot of intimate scenes flash through Yusuke's mind. Just imagining them covered in flour, giving excuses to touch her face makes him drool. 

"I mean, just imagine how fun it would be for two best friends to bake a cake together" No, just ignore what she said, Yusuke, this is still an opportunity of a lifetime. 

Frosting on Katie's nose. Shit, _licking_ frosting--

Yusuke almost gets nosebleed 

"Let's bake a cake!"

But it doesn't go as expected.

"You have to separate the yolks!" 

"I am trying! Stop pressuring me! It won't separate" the brunette barks back.

"That's because it broke, give me that" he takes the bowl from her hand and breaks another egg. 

She snorts, crossing her arms at him because she's annoyed "You think you're better than me?!" that is before he effortlessly separates the yolk from the egg white using his bare hand. 

"You see? That's how it's done" he smiles at her, to which Katie whistles. 

"Damn, Yusuke you got some skills"

"Sift it, Yusuke!"

"I am sifting the flour, alright!" 

"Ah! You spilled it!"

"We're baking a cake so of course we're bound to spill flour and make a mess"

"Whoa, said like a true baker. You're so wise, Yusuke-sama"

"Wha- I'm not wise- I don't-- what are you trying--"

"WHOA ARE WE SPILLING ON PURPOSE NOW?"

"No! Don't use Veronica! That's Ukyo-nii's favorite kitchen towel!"

"Oh, no. VERONICA!"

"Ukyo-nii's gonna kill us"

"These two idiots. I was worried about Katie for nothing" 

Juli shakes his head as he watches both Yusuke and Katie try to clean up the flour on the kitchen floor.

Initially he thought that inviting Yusuke to help out with the cake was a terrible idea, but looking at how miserable Katie was, he supposed a little help won't hurt.

Plus, he'd be around to guard her in case Yusuke tries to pull any wolf-like moves on her. But it looks like there's too much chaos for any sort of action like that happening anytime soon (poor Yusuke) 

"How's the cake baking going?" 

Juli looks over to find Louis popping up with an interested look. He must have come down to see what all the noise is about. Katie is still trying to wash the stain off Veronica and Yusuke is now turning on the mixer. 

"What the shit, Yusuke?!"

"I don't know! It just started going crazy! I just put it at--"

"--Speed 14?! Turn it off! Turn it OFF"

"I'm trying!"

"I don't even know if they're baking a cake anymore. Looks like all they're making is a mess"

"Oh, Louis-nii!" Yusuke blinks.

"You look like you're having fun"

"Just bonding as siblings, you know? Pretty normal stuff" Katie winks.

"Just a reminder. You have 7 hours"

"Make haste, Yusuke! We have no time for dilly-dallying! This cake must be served in time for the prince's 20th birthday celebration. It will be the party of the century! If even a moment later, they will have my arms and your head chopped off for treason!"

"Then quit playing around and focus on your job! Wait-- why would they chop off my head and your arms?!" Yusuke cries out at the unfairness. 

Why did he have to die while she just got her arms chopped off? Is this a gender thing or is it just because she's prettier than him? 

"It's what has been wagered, twas written in the stars"

A few hours later, the two have yet again reached another stump. While they have baked the cake, now all that is left is to decorate it with frosting and icing. But of course, something happened. 

"I can't do it... I give up. This is too hard, Yusuke. I hate this so much" She whines in front of the cake as she grips the spatula tight in her hand. 

Yusuke is by her side, slicing the strawberries in half 

"Come on, Katie. Just do it" 

He doesn't want to quote Shia Labeouf but he's too busy to think about anything original to say. 

Katie slams the spatula down on the counter.

"No, Yusuke! The cream is too WET we whipped it in the machine too hard it's not whipped cream no more! It's like super wet melted ice cream and I'm telling you it's not going to work!" He looks at her with pity, because clearly she's been doing her best baking this cake, it's not her fault first-time baking can sometimes be a pain in the ass. 

"I'm so done" 

"No! You can't kill the cake! Don't stab it! Katie!" 

"But I want to start over!"

"No, we can't! We only have 5 hours left! We have no time to start over with a new cake!"

"Then, what do we do? We can't leave this cake naked! That's so sad! We're going to get killed, Yusuke! Ukyo-nii will kill us for staining Veronica, and they will have you beheaded for treason. And in the end the prince won't get a good cake for his 20th birthday! What of the children who want to dance Macarena, Yusuke?! Have you thought of the children?"

"Katie-chan, you bought cream..." Juli says when he looks inside the plastic bag.

"Wait, what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to Yusuke for manning up and trying to get a little action with our MC! (lmao im jk rip Yusuke you know i love you but I have so much fun torturing you because you're such a pure baby) 
> 
> Next time on Unlikely Siblings;
> 
> "So this is who you do when I'm not at home? I work triple shifts, Yusuke, and here you are having an affair. I thought I saw you hanging out with Tsubaki yesterday"
> 
> "Katie! It's not what you think"
> 
> "I won't hesitate, bitch"


	14. Do you remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie Walker's father decides to marry a woman with thirteen sons. What could go wrong?
> 
> Features a slightly realistic Main Character that has so much feelings she doesn't know what to do with it.

"The cake is huge!" Wataru exclaims in amazement as he stares at the cake displayed on the kitchen counter.

"Wow, you guys did a great job! It looks too good to eat" Kaname compliments.

"Indeed, it feels like a waste to eat it" Iori smiles.

Juli, who is on the kitchen counter, looks at the cake in disbelief, "I can't believe so much chaos actually gave way to that beautiful cake"

"What can I say? It was a piece of cake" Katie laughs at her own dad joke that's so cringey Yusuke wants to die. Plus it was definitely not a piece of cake because (does he really need to run by you what happened in the last 7 hours? Read the last chapter and you'll know that Katie straight out LIED)

Everyone's gathered in the dining room and kitchen, ready to start the party but it seems the cake is distracting them. Despite both Katie and Yusuke being both beginners, the hours of labour spent paid off and they successfully baked a beautiful chocolate cake layered with vanilla frosting. Yusuke did a great job at decorating further with the arrangement of blueberries and strawberries, and Katie figured the fusion of both chocolate that has a little bitterness to it would be nice with the sweet taste of vanilla.

Tsubaki elbows Yusuke by the rib and the younger boy shrieks at the pain. "Who knew our younger siblings would be this talented, huh, Azusa?" He then gets in close, whispering in Yusuke's ear. "I'm sure someone enjoyed their long and sensual baking session" Yusuke doesn't even blush in reaction because that baking session was nothing close to what the pervert thinks. 

"Truly it is a magnificent creation" Ukyo adds, "I'm very proud of the two of you. Perhaps I should start letting you two help out in the kitchen more often so that you can hone your skills" The blonde smiles and both teenagers share a mutual look of fear for their lives. He hasn't discovered the fate of Veronica, the beloved kitchen towel, yet. The two teenagers are praying that he will never find out.

Katie pulls Yusuke by the arm and grins at all of them, "well, what can we say? We just wanted to bake a nice cake for our good old big brother, Subaru! He's a teenager no more" she then rubs her nose when she sniffles, suddenly getting emotional, "it's inevitable, but it's time he leaves teenhood" Katie waves goodbye at Subaru who watches from the couch well away from everyone, "goodbye, brother. Enjoy the second decade of your life" Subaru raises a brow in response, amused.

"Relax, oi!" Yusuke's face turns red when she wraps her arms around him and buries her face in his shoulder as she fake cries, covering his jacket with snot and he shrieks, not knowing whether to enjoy the intimacy they're sharing or to cry because this is his favorite jacket. 

Screw it, love's worth it and he can just wash it off anyway (Oh shit, this is dry clean only!)

"They grow up so fast, Yusuke!"

Tsubaki just laughs at Yusuke's face that's torn between emotions. Ukyo continues to compliment the cake, talking with Masaomi who can't seem to stop smiling seeing how lively his siblings are.

"The cake looks so good! It really is amazing, Yuu-chan! Katie-nee chan!" Wataru squeals and does a little dance to show how excited he is.

Masaomi chooses that time to intervene. He bends down slightly to meet with him eye level and speaks earnestly. "Now, Wataru. I understand you're excited, and we all are, about how our new sister baked a cake and well, who knew that Yusuke had any talents too" that earned a bark of disapproval from the kitchen "But this cake is for Subaru. So it's not very nice for anyone to be more excited about it than him, and don't be too upset when the first slice isn't for you, okay?" Masaomi advises.

Katie takes note of the advice he gives the young boy. As the eldest, he probably knows what may happen if this wasn't mentioned beforehand. She can't imagine how much wisdom Masaomi has being the oldest of 13 sons. No doubt, he definitely has had a hand in raising each of them as his own.

Wataru looks torn by the advice given to him, as if he's never considered it to be rude. "I see" he looks to Subaru with much obvious regret. In an instant, he scurries over to his big brother and bows in front of him. "I'm sorry, Subaru"

Katie watches with a warm heart as Subaru gives his younger brother a smile that reaches his eyes, showing much love and pride to have such a cute younger brother. He reaches his hand to pat Wataru on his head as reassurance. She just hugs Yusuke tighter, "look at that, Yusuke! Siblings are so great!" she cries.

As Yusuke and the others attempt to console the brunette in the kitchen, Subaru looks over with reddened cheeks, feeling embarrassed suddenly because he's forgotten that she's there. He doesn't know why but he can't feel relaxed because she's there. It's as if he doesn't know how to act around her because he doesn't want to embarrass himself in front of her.

"You know, I realize that I can't eat this" Yusuke admits and Katie gasps, feeling the sting of betrayal.

"But, why?!" She demands for an answer, anime tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. Clearly she didn't expect Yusuke of all people to stab her in the back like this. Especially after all they've been together. They've taken the best route ever to school, and they've even spent hours on baking a cake. How could he do this to her after everything? Has everything been a lie this whole time?

The red head shakes his head as a hand covers his mouth. "This-- this. We made this together! This is like our child, Katie! How can you willingly eat the child we spent hours conceiving?!"

Iori is very much disturbed with the imagery portrayed in his brain.

"C-Conceive?! I was there the whole time you brat, nothing about those 9 hours was conceiving!" Juli screeches, "this family is a lost cause, Katie-chan! Get out while you still can. We can still make it to Peru if we need to"

"She was conceived to be eaten!" Katie argues right back instead of getting perturbed by the mentality of it all. She gestures to the cake. "Look at her, man! She's telling you to eat her. If you don't eat her, you'll hurt her feelings and she has a heart problem!"

Yusuke shakes his head firmly. "I will not devour our child"

"Goddammit, and you asked me why I filed for divorce?"

Kaname is grinning from ear to ear with pure amusement, clearly entertained with the conversation being discussed between the two teenagers. One is just playing along with the script and the other is clearly serious about the cake being their child. 

Juli attempts to borrow Iori's phone (which earns a very perplexed stare from him because why is this squirrel trying to steal my phone despite it knowing he can see him taking his phone from his pocket?) Well Juli would tell him why (because he needs to book airplane tickets to Peru) but Iori isn't smart enough to understand Juli like Katie does.

Wataru is very much confused and proceeds to consult Subaru, since he's the closest to him at the moment, who is at a loss at what to say.

"I'm the reason for the divorce!" Tsubaki chimes in to join the chaos, "I'm the mistress!" And Azusa's too late to stop him from adding further havoc in the kitchen.

"So this is who you do when I'm not at home? I work triple shifts, Yusuke!" Katie doubles back with a dramatic gasp, "and here you are having an affair. I thought I saw you hanging out with Tsubaki yesterday"

"Katie! It's not what you think" Yusuke quotes the vine perfectly.

She pulls out her finger gun. "I won't hesitate, bitch" but of course she mouths the last word because Wataru might have heard it and she's not ready to be killed by Ukyo this second.

Ukyo and Masaomi both share looks of confusion because they have no idea what vine is because it died before old people could get on it to ruin it like candy crush (RIP vine) and Subaru suggests maybe they should get this over with before Yusuke and Katie can find more reasons to end their fake marriage.

"No, wait! Before we eat the cake" Katie suddenly interrupts, pushing Yusuke off to run into the middle of them all. "Sorry for yet another delay, squirrel and gentlemen" Juli winks at her, happy for the acknowledgement, "but there's one more thing on the agenda before we can enjoy the cake Yusuke-kun and I have so happily baked--"

"--our poor child!"

"My dear Subaru" she turns to address the birthday boy who blinks cluelessly, "do you know what today is?"

"My birthday" He replies with yet another blink.

"And the date of that day is?"

"The 21st of September?" For some reason the answer sounds more like a question.

At that second, the brunette's lips stretch into a bright grin before she winks at him. "And do you remember?"

"What?"

Subaru is completely unaware of what's about to unfold in that very room, but it's that moment when the twins each realize two different things.

"Wait a second" Both twins say at the same time, but their context followed after are different.

For Tsubaki, he's a bit slow, but nonetheless the fact that he realized this before the others deserves a clap. "Where'd Yusuke go?"

And Azusa, he's the genius who's heavenly cultured to recognize just what his new sister was talking about, and thus deserves tremendous applause. "Isn't this a song?"

The pride of having a cultured brother has never been greater, for the feeling swelled in Katie's chest as she snapped her fingers, "hit it, Yusuke!"

Suddenly, the room dims, and a disco ball descends from the ceiling to which brings out a reaction from Ukyo who proceeds to reprimand Kaname, "I thought you told me you got rid of that 5 years ago?!" and the other blonde just hides behind his younger brother Iori who shakes his head. The room then illuminates with the light reflecting from the disco ball, as a familiar song plays loudly.

The beat of the song is recognised instantly by the oldies, Ukyo, Kaname and Masaomi who suddenly smile at the irony.

 _"Do you remember"_ Katie sings, pointing straight at Subaru who is still very much taken aback with all the pyrotechnics and music that's been prepared for a 20 year old's birthday, _"the 21st night of September?"_

"Come on, guys!" She turns over to Ukyo and Masaomi, "I know you guys got the moves. Now show 'em off, you know you want to!" Wataru eagerly joins his energetic sister on the dance floor and begins to bust some moves.

"Oh! Look at that chicken dance!" Tsubaki hollers from the sides, "my brother has mad skills!"

"Come on, Tsubaki! Shake that tail-feather!"

"Oh, I'll do more than shake it, baby!"

And so, Tsubaki does the running man whilst Azusa does a great shimmy nearby to make sure his twin doesn't get too crazy and starts twerking in front of Wataru. Katie goes over to Iori and Kaname to try to get them to join, but the silver haired boy just says he wants to watch from the sides. Meanwhile Kaname has no problem with escorting the maiden to the dance floor before his dance partner is stolen away by Wataru who wants her to teach him the Floss.

"Now, Wataru" Ukyo steps in, "to dance to Earth, Wind & Fire, one must dance the proper way" He removes his spectacles to pass it to Iori. "The old school way"

"It's time to show these kids how it's really done" Masaomi steps next to him with a similar smile, and Katie fangirls.

"It's about to go down!" She squeals in excitement.

And just like that, both the first and second sons strut their stuff, educating the younger generation on the era of disco. Yusuke suddenly reappears from the DJ booth because he wants in on that action. While the rest of the younger siblings are cheering on the two, Iori steps next to Subaru with a smile.

"It was not even their era, though" He points out, "but still, this is great, isn't it?"

The word great isn't what Subaru would use this room for. The air is light and the mood is beyond amazing. It's rare to see his brothers all having fun together like this, and he finds himself feeling more than happy to be a part of this family. He actually laughs out loud, just because the sight of his family so silly like this is hilarious but at the same time, he knows moments like these are precious.

"Grab a camera, Iori" He instructs, his smile reaching his eyes as he catches the eye of a certain girl who's responsible for this much joy in the first place "this is definitely a birthday I want to remember for decades"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legit. So if you're curious about how I got this idea. I was just jamming to September, when I realized, DAMN, I should totally add a scene where they have a crackalackin' dance party. And I'm like, oh, yeah, good idea, me! But we should make it in September. Hold on, isn't Subaru's birthday... then I'm like DAMN THIS IS PERFECT.
> 
> So, yeah. Hope yall had fun dancing to September, I know I did. 
> 
> Comment lots, please! Send love (votes) and let me know what you think! :D
> 
> Also, sorry if you found this a little OOC, but I tried to make their reactions as close to their actual personalities, but it's sometimes hard to imagine it because of the scenarios I put them in HAHA. 
> 
> I posted this today cause it's me BIRTHDAY!  
> (Yeah i was born the same day Hiroshima got bombed :/ but 55 years later!)
> 
> Im finally 20 fams 😄


End file.
